Undercover Lovers
by DD1980
Summary: Couples are being kidnapped, including Chloe and Jimmy. So Lois and Clark go undercover and make a huge discovery about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Undercover Lovers  
**Author:** Dee (DD)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this story. I mean no harm, just enjoying my writing.  
**Pairings:** Clois (of course) and a bit of Chimmy.  
**Spoilers: **Season 8, Committed. (Well, what I'd like to see happen)  
**Summary:** Couples are being kidnapped, including Chloe and Jimmy. So Lois and Clark go undercover and make a huge discovery about themselves.

**Undercover Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

"This is Chloe, Jimmy's girl. Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon"

"Hey Chlo. Just checking in to see how your meeting with the Martin Short-wannabe-wedding planner went. Call me." _She really needs to change that message_, Lois thought as she snapped her phone shut.

Lois had woken up that morning to discover Chloe's bed empty, guessing that her cousin had stayed at Jimmy's place, which was now a normal occurrence since they had gotten engaged. She had tried to call Chloe ever since she had awakened but only kept getting Chloe's voice mail message. Realizing she wasn't having any success with the cellphone, Lois decided to get ready for work and stop at Jimmy's place before heading to the _Daily Planet_.

As she drove to Metropolis, she had called Chloe a few more times but only got her voice mail again. _Ok, now this is getting weird._ Lois thought and wondered why Chloe wasn't answering her phone.

Two hours later, Lois turned down Jimmy's street and pulled up outside his apartment building directly behind Chloe and Jimmy's cars. As she climbed out of her car, she shoved her keys and phone in her bag and headed inside. A few minutes later, after exiting the elevator, she arrived at his door but slowed when she saw the door partly opened.

Hoping she wasn't going to walk in on something that could traumatize her for life, she slowly opened the door and called out to them. "Chloe? Olsen? Are you here?" When she walked further inside the apartment, worry came on full force because it looked like there had been a struggle. Items were knocked over and smashed on the floor. Their wedding guest list and other papers were scattered over the living room floor, the coffee table was over turned and she saw Chloe's cell phone on the floor by the couch.

Lois immediately pulled out her phone and called the police. She explained what the place looked like and they said they would send someone immediately. After she ended the call with them, she headed out into the hallway as the police had instructed her to do and dialed Clark's number. It rang three times before she heard his deep voice answer.

"Clark Kent."

"Smallville? Where are you?" Lois asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm almost at the Planet, Lois. Don't have a panic attack alright."

"I'm not having a panic attack."

"Well you sound panicked." Clark stated.

"Ok, so maybe I am panicked, but it's not over you being late, again. Look, forget the Planet. I'm at Jimmy's place; you need to get here now." Lois commanded him.

"Why? What's wrong, Lois?"

"I tried to call Chloe a few times this morning but I kept getting her damn voice mail. So I decided to stop at Jimmy's . . . you know what I don't have time to explain. Just get here. I think something has happened to Chloe and Jimmy." Lois said nervously.

"Have you called the police?" Clark inquired as he drove straight past the Daily Planet headed for Jimmy's apartment.

"Yes, of course I have. I'm not stupid Clark." She exclaimed offended. "Actually, I have to go, they've just arrived."

"I'm almost there, Lois. Just stay calm. I'm sure they're . . ." He didn't have time to finish his thought as Lois disconnected their call.

After driving a few more minutes, he turned down Jimmy's street and parked up the road because the police were blocking the other parking spots and had cordoned off the area outside of the apartment building. He climbed out of his blue truck, clipped on his _Daily Planet_ press badge and headed towards the apartment building. He stopped to show the police his badge and once they permitted him through, he walked inside and went up to Jimmy's apartment.

**********

"So Miss Lane, you say your cousin and Mr. Olsen were meeting with a wedding planner last night?" Detective Sawyer inquired as she wrote in her notepad.

"Yes. Chloe told me they were meeting the wedding planner at his office at seven o'clock and that she would be home at the apartment we share in Smallville, around midnight." Lois explained remembering how excited Chloe had sounded when telling her.

"Do you know the wedding planners name or where his office is?"

Lois stood trying to remember the name, getting frustrated as the seconds ticked by because nothing came to mind.

Clark entered the apartment and saw Lois standing in front of a tall brown haired woman who looked very familiar to him. He saw Lois pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself incoherently. So he walked towards them and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

When Lois ceased pacing and turned to see who it was, she sighed relieved to see her partner and best friend. "Clark! Thank god you're here,"

"Hey. Are you alright, Lois?" He inquired sincerely.

"No, not really," she answered softly. "Do you remember the name of the wedding planner Chloe and Jimmy hired or the name of the business? I can't remember it and Detective Sawyer wants to know."

_Detective Maggie Sawyer. Well now I remember her, _Clark thought_._ "Yeah, his name was Jarrod Rucker and the business was Rucker's Wedding Designs." He answered, looking directly at Sawyer.

"Rucker? Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely." Clark confirmed nodding his head for emphasis.

Sawyer sighed deeply, shook her head and said, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Then she walked over to one of the officers.

"What do you think that is about?" Lois asked curiously, as she watched Sawyer having an intense conversation with the officer.

"I'm not sure, Lois, but I'm sure everything is ok." Clark said reassuringly. When he focused his super hearing in on Detective Sawyer and the officers' conversation, he discovered everything wasn't ok.

_Add Sullivan and Olsen to the six others in the Rucker case. Sawyer said._

Another one? What the hell is going on? That's seven couples.

I'm not sure but since the six other couples are still missing, I'm going to go with my gut feeling and say it doesn't look good for Miss. Sullivan and Mr. Olsen.

What are you going to tell those two? The officer asked, looking at Lois and Clark.

The truth . . . or as close to it as I can.

"Smallville? Smallville?" Lois turned around to see why Clark wasn't answering and saw him looking towards Sawyer and the officer with a blank expression on his face. So she nudged him in the chest with her elbow and smiled when he looked at her. "I've called your name a few times. Were you outta space again?"

Clark shook his head and said, "No. sorry, I was just thinking?"

"Oh, ok then. Did you see the expression on that officer and Sawyers face, just now?" Lois whispered to him softly.

"Mm-hmm. Something is going on, that's for sure." Clark whispered back concerned. "Shh! Here she comes."

"Detective, what's going on?" Lois asked gravely.

"I'm not sure, Miss Lane but as soon as we know anything, we'll let you know."

Lois' reporter's instinct was telling her that Sawyer was keeping something from her. "You already know something. Why don't you just tell us the truth?" She asked forthrightly.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you anything involving a case, Miss. Lane. I know you're both worried but I can't tell you anything else." Sawyer said sternly.

Clark could see Lois was frustrated and he also knew she would lash out soon, so he looked at Sawyer and pleaded with her. "Detective Sawyer? This is Chloe and Jimmy. They're our friends. Please, maybe we could help. Isn't there anything you can tell us?"

Sawyer took a deep breath and shook her head in defeat. She shouldn't do this considering it's an on-going serial case but the MPD haven't come up with anything. "Over the last five months, there have been six engaged couples reported missing. Each of these couples saw the same wedding planner that Miss. Sullivan and Mr. Olsen saw, right before they disappeared."

"Have you found any of them?" Lois asked concerned, calming when she felt Clark place a hand on her shoulder.

Sawyer shook her head. "No. They're all still missing."

"You think he's kidnapped Chloe and Jimmy, don't you?" Clark asked watching her slowly nod her head in agreement. "Do you have any idea how they were kidnapped?"

"No. That unfortunately, is the one thing we haven't been able to find out." Sawyer said frustrated. She looked at Lois and Clark and thought about how they had helped solve the head of the sex slave case years ago_. "_But maybe with the information I just gave you, you two can come up with something."

Lois and Clark stood silently acknowledging that Sawyer was putting her job on the line by trusting them with classified information.

"Well we're finished in here now." Sawyer said, extending her hand to them.

"Thanks," Lois said as they shook hands.

"You're welcome. If you think of anything further or can provide me with more detail that might help, call me." Detective Sawyer instructed as she handed them her card.

She flashed both Lois and Clark a knowing look, wordlessly conveying that if they come up with something during their own investigation that might crack the case to call her. Sawyer then left with the other officers.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other with worried expressions. When Clark saw Lois' bottom lip tremble as she attempted to hold back her tears; he pulled her into his arms for a hug. Then to comfort her, he softly rubbed her back up and down with his hand, like he had done the night he comforted her after her second break up with Oliver.

A few minutes later, she pushed out of his arms and smiled at him appreciatively. "So Clark, what do we do now?"

Clark sighed, knowing she was blocking out her emotions with work. "Well, why don't we tidy this place up and hopefully during that time, one of us can come up with an idea?" He suggested.

"Actually, why don't you play Molly Maid, while I begin working on our case?" Lois suggested staring directly at Clark.

Clark shook his head disagreeing. "I don't think so, Lois. We're partners and Chloe and Jimmy are our friends. Well actually, Chloe is your cousin and one of my best friends and Jimmy—"

"Jimmy is the twerp who's marrying my cousin, so that makes him almost family. Fine, I'll help but I'm doing it for Chloe only." Lois sighed in defeat.

Clark simply smiled triumphantly and then with a shove from Lois, they headed into the living room to clean up.

***********

Half an hour later, the apartment was tidy again and they even washed and dried the dishes. Now they both sat in the living room with a coffee each, voicing ideas on how to begin their investigation.

"How about . . . we go and speak to friends and family of the other missing couples. Maybe they have some information?" Lois suggested.

"The police have probably already done that."

"Yeah, you're right." Lois sighed. "Ok, how about we call other wedding planners and see if they have heard of him?"

Clark nodded his head affirmatively. "Chances are the police have tried it but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to speak to them ourselves."

"Ok, good. That's one thing to try." Lois said pleased as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think we should've asked Sawyer what they have done?" Clark asked with a chuckle ducking as Lois picked up a cushion threatening to whack him. "Ok, wrong question."

They both were silent for a few minutes deep in thought, contemplating on what else to do. Suddenly an idea struck Clark and he feared for his life at suggesting it to her, even though he was invulnerable.

He sat up and turned to her face to face. "Lois . . . I have an idea on how we could find Chloe, Jimmy and the other couples, but it's really out there."

"Anything you suggest is out there, Clark. What's the idea?"

"Ok . . . well, umm." He was nervous being close to her while he suggested the idea so he stood up and walked around to the back of the couch.

"Spit it out Smallville. If it can save Chloe, Jimmy and the others, I want to hear it."

Clark took a few deep calming breaths and then said, "Well this Rucker guy seems to kidnap engaged couples, right?" He saw Lois nodded her head in agreement. "Well . . . I think we should go undercover as an engaged couple to draw him out."

She scoffed. "You're right, that is right out there." But then saw the serious look in his eyes and exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding?"

"No, I'm not. It's perfect Lois. We pose as an engaged couple and draw him out into the open. The police bust him. We help save the couples and get a front page article to write as well." He explained enthusiastically.

"Uh Clark, there's one flaw in your crazy plan. Lois and Clark engaged doesn't make sense and sounds absolutely insane. Now, Chloe and Clark, Lana and Clark, hell even Tess and Clark I could support because at least it sounds believable." Lois stated surely.

Clark sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration at how she just totally dismissed it. So he walked over, sat down on the couch and looked directly at her. "I don't believe that, Lois. First of all, Chloe is one of my best friends and I don't think of her that way. Lana and I are through and I'm never going back down that path again. As for Tess, well she's our boss and I don't think of her that way either."

"Really? Because she shamelessly flirts every time she's in the same vicinity as you. And I see you grin every time she does." Lois scoffed, annoyed.

"Are you jealous, Lois?" Clark asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"In your dreams, Smallville. I'm . . . I'm simply stating why it would be more believable with someone else other than me."

_She's jealous,_ Clark thought to himself. "I don't want to do this with anyone else but you. You're my partner, my best friend and . . . we work well together. Besides, I think it could be fun." He smiled happily.

"Fun? You and me posing as an engaged couple is fun?" She looked at his smile, not at all convinced this was a good plan. "You're so weird sometimes Clark." She commented rising up off the couch.

Lois stood, looked down at him as he sat on the couch with a proud grin, and wondered what made him come up with a half assed idea. Then as she ran through the plan in her head, it became clearer to her that it was the best idea they had come up with after all it would give them a legitimate excuse to contact Rucker's Wedding Designs.

_I'm so going to regret doing this._ She sighed and, mentally slapped herself for agreeing because she knew they would have to act like a couple madly in love, by hugging, holding hands and god forbid maybe even kissing. "Ok, Kent, we'll go with your plan."

"I knew you'd see it my way." He smiled as he stood in front of her.

"We have to make this look completely real though." She saw him raise an eyebrow at her. "That means, we're going to have to hug, hold hands and—"

"Kiss." Clark ended her sentence, gulping nervously. _If we kiss, she might figure out it was me that night in the alley. Bad idea Clark, Undo it, undo it,_ he thought panicky. "Ok, it was a bad idea. Let's just forget it and try and come up with something else."

"No, you're right, it is a great idea." Lois praised him.

"No it wasn't. It was a very, very bad idea. We, uhh . . . we shouldn't do it."

Lois stood with her arms folded across her chest and left foot tapping on the floor, summing him up, trying to figure out why he had changed his mind so suddenly. Then she remembered he had changed his mind after she said they would have to kiss. So when she turned to look at him and saw him looking everywhere around the room but at her, she tried to hold back from smiling at her revelation.

"Aww, is Clarkie scared of kissing little ole me?"

Clark chuckled and replied defensively, "W . . . what!? Of course I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Yeah . . . well so are you," He exclaimed childishly.

Lois gulped and coughed nervously. "N . . . no . . . I'm not. I'm perfectly fine about it."

"Sure you are." He replied sarcastically.

"I am!" Lois cried out annoyed. "In fact, I'll kiss you right now to prove it."

Clark knew she would and that there was no way of getting out of it. _Maybe she doesn't even remember the kiss?_ Clark stood back up, smiled when he saw Lois freak out a bit and then looked at her challenging. "Well, I think that . . . we probably should do a practice kiss. You know to make sure we feel comfortable and . . . make it look realistic."

"Practice kiss? How many kisses do you plan on us sharing, Clark?"

"Considering you're my fiancé and we're madly in love, we have to kiss to make it believable. So, there will be a few." Clark said grinning.

"We don't need to practice, Smallville. So forget it." Lois said in a commanding tone.

_I know I'm going to regret doing this,_ Clark thought as he gently lifted her up to her feet, straight into his arms.

Lois saw his lips slowly descending closer to hers and knew she should push him away or step back but for some reason, she couldn't will her body to move and she also figured he was right. The kiss had to happen so they could make it look realistic in public. She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers lingering and slowly caressing hers. Then as the tension they had felt before drifted away, they just melted into it as if it were a normal thing for them.

Suddenly they pulled a part, shocked by what had just transpired between them and then glanced into each others eyes, only to quickly look away.

"That was a, uhh . . . good kiss . . . very realistic." Lois stammered before she brusquely walked to the kitchen to fetch some water. As she walked to the sink, she softly touched her lips and wondered why the kiss felt familiar.

Clark walked over to the window and rested his forehead on the glass, his warm breath fogging it up as he took deep breaths. As soon as he felt her lips softly caress his, his mind had instantly returned to the alley and Valentines night. Her lips were so soft against his that just thinking about it made him breathless and his heart beat erratically. _What was I thinking of suggesting this plan?_ He silently scolded himself. When he heard Lois re-enter the room, he turned and saw she was as confused as he was.

After a few minutes of silence and staring at each other, Clark broke it by saying, "So we know we can—"

"Yeah, we can. So . . . what do we do now?" Lois asked as she stood staring him down, trying to forget about how his soft lips felt on hers.

"Well, now we put our plan into action." He said in a serious tone, also trying to forget what had happened minutes ago. "As soon as we exit the elevator and walk outside, you're the soon to be Mrs. Kent."

"I'm not changing my name. I'm keeping Lane. Wait, what the hell am I saying?" Lois exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"I have no idea." Clark said grinning.

"Me either." Lois chuckled shaking her head confused.

Lois looked at him as they entered the elevator and shook her head when she saw him smiling and whistling. Then when he called her "Mrs. Kent." she punched him in the shoulder and leaned over to press the button to take them downstairs.

Clark glanced at her hand as she pushed the button and a realization hit him. "I'm going to have to get you an engagement ring."

"Huh! What?!" Lois sighed nervously as she looked at him and her left hand. "Do I really need one?"

"Well yeah. No fiancée of mine, fake or real, is going without a ring." He replied with certainty.

As the elevator arrived on ground floor, she saw Clark reaching out his hand towards hers. It took her few seconds to realize what he was doing but then reached out and resisted the urge to pull her hand back at the jolt she felt when his fingers slowly entwined around hers, as they walked out of the building towards her car.

When they reached her car, Clark released her hand from his. "Umm, my truck is parked up the road because the police had barricaded the area."

"Ok," Lois said as she numbly nodded her head, still reeling from the kiss before.

"Ok." Clark leaned down, gave her another soft kiss on the lips and then winked at her before walking up the road to his truck.

She leaned back on her car, wondering what the hell was going on and why she was going along with the plan willingly and enjoying the kisses. Then the next thought that went through her head was actually wondering about the color and style dress she would wear for her wedding. _We've only begun pretending and already I'm wondering what my wedding is going to be like. Uhh, knock it off Lane. Get a hold of yourself. This is Clark Kent. Smallville._ Shaking those crazy thoughts from her head, she climbed into her car, pulled away from the curb and headed to the Daily Planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later, Clark walked through the revolving doors, across the lobby of the _Daily Planet_ and entered the elevator to take him to his floor. He needed some time to recover from the kiss with Lois and to gain some clarity in his mind at his plan, so he had driven around the city. Ever since he returned from Russia where Oliver, AC and Dinah had found him powerless and beat up, he had a new lease on life and that began with getting a job at the _Daily Planet._ What had surprised him was how easy Tess had given him a job and how he had been partnered up with Lois.

The elevator dinged its arrival and when he walked out of the elevator to the bullpen, he saw Lois sitting at her desk, chewing on a pencil while talking on the phone. So not wanting to disturb her, he walked by her desk and headed directly over to his and sat down.

A few minutes later, Lois ended the call, walked around and sat on the edge of his desk. "Where have you been, Smallville?"

"I . . . I just went for a drive around the city," Clark stammered.

"Oh, ok." _Good to know I wasn't the only one affected by the kiss, _Lois thought with a tiny smile. "Well I just filled Detective Sawyer in on our plan." Lois explained in a whisper.

Clark leaned easily back in his chair letting out a silent sigh of relief that Lois wasn't going to press him about why he had to take a drive. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Lois curiously. "What did she say about it?"

"Well she wasn't happy at first and gave me a stern lecture on not to interfere with a police investigation. You know the same old spiel; but after I used my gift of persuasion and reminded her that in not so many words, she asked for our help, she's now willing to go along with it." Lois said smiling proudly at her achievement.

"Nobody can say no to you, Lois." He said beaming.

"Well . . . that's true." She agreed nonchalantly.

Clark smiled up at her and shook his head amused at how quick she responded to being right. Then when he saw a lock of hair fall over her face, he unconsciously reached up and placed it behind her ear but he instantly became aware of what he was doing and shyly and quickly removed his hand. Then he felt about a dozen eyes trained on him so when he looked around he saw that their co-workers were curiously watching them.

"Lois?" He nudged her in the leg and gestured with a nod of his head.

She turned around to see what he was gesturing to and saw their co-workers staring at them. She rolled her eyes and turned back to face him. "We're obviously doing a good job at convincing people we're in love," she whispered.

"Yeah but why are they staring with weird expressions on their faces?" Clark sighed.

"They're probably wondering why we're being so nice to each other, not bickering like we usually do," Lois explained, leaning closer to him. His pulse accelerated when he felt her fingers lightly touch the column of his throat as she straightened the tie.

"Oh well! People change let them stare all they like then." Clark said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Exactly! I mean we're friends and secretly, fake engaged." She said playfully ruffling his hair before heading back over to her desk.

"Only friends?" He asked looking at her as she went to sit down at her desk.

"Yeah, only friends. Sorry Clark, but I don't go out with farm boys and you're not that hot." Lois chuckled as she sat down at her desk. _Actually you're hot as hell but I'll keep that thought to myself,_ Lois thought, her mind going back to the night they met in the cornfield.

Clark dramatically placed a hand over his heart looking at Lois with his puppy eyed expression. He watched as she wrote something down on a piece of paper but then ducked when she threw it at him. When he opened it up and saw the words "Grow up, Farmboy" he decided to get back at her.

So he stood up, looked directly at her with a mischievous smile and said, "Sow we're only friends? Well you know just for that Lois, I'm not buying you an ENGAGEMENT ring, like I planned to later." He made sure to emphasize the word loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly the entire bullpen went stone silent as they looked at Lois and Clark with shocked expressions.

"Smallville!"

"Yes dear?" He replied lovingly with a cheeky grin.

Lois quickly got up from her desk, walked over and grasped a hold of his tie tightly. "May I speak to you for a moment?" she said around a tight smile as she dragged Clark by his tie out of the bullpen and into the hallway while hearing the bullpen explode into a frenzy of gossip and snickers as soon as they walked out of the room. She glanced around for a place where they could have some privacy and ended up dragging him down the hallway into the storage room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She fumed, slamming the door. "Now everyone is going to think we're engaged."

"Well isn't that kind of the idea? Or have you forgotten about the plan?"

"Of course I remember the plan." _And that kiss,_ she thought. "But I thought that was only for the people outside?"

"Well, they are outside?" Clark smirked and stated the obvious.

"Not them smartass. I meant the general public not our co-workers." She huffed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes in frustration.

"I know what you meant." He chuckled. "I was thinking . . . we don't let them or Tess in on the plan."

_He's gone insane, _Lois thought_._ "Why not? I don't think it will matter if they know it's all a façade." Lois said looking at him confused.

"I know. It's just . . . well I think it's better if you and I are the only ones who know it's fake. That way, none of our co-workers could accidentally slip up and say something outside of work." Clark stated, hoping to convince her.

"But they won't, Clark. They know about the privacy clause."

Clark sighed deeply. "I know that Lois but still, somebody could slip up and . . . what if Rucker were listening in on them?"

Lois rubbed her head as if she were soothing a headache. "Ok, now I'm confused. How or why would Rucker be listening in on them?"

Clark looked her directly in the eyes. "Ok, well while I was driving around I was wondering how does Rucker choose the couples. Why does he choose them? And then it hit me, what if Rucker stakes out the jewelry store, picks out his victims like that and then follows them the rest of the day. Think about it, Chloe and Jimmy go shopping for a ring—"

". . . and then find a wedding planner the next day." Lois said finishing the thought. "Well it would explain how he knows they're engaged. But there are a lot of jewelry stores in Metropolis and I don't think all the couples went to the same jewelry store."

"What if they did? What if he stakes out one particular store? I mean, he has to have a good reason for kidnapping engaged couples, right?" Clark saw Lois nod her head slowly as if all the pieces of a puzzle were coming together. "What if he has a connection to one of the stores?"

Lois smiled impressed and began pacing back and forth in front of him. "That would definitely explain how he finds the couples. Also it's sick, deranged and twisted, much like a serial killer works. If he does have a connection, then we need to find out what it is." She turned around, walked over and patted Clark on the chest. "I told you you'd be good at this job."

"Yes you did."

Lois saw him grinning proudly so she leaned on her tip toes close to his face. "Just don't let it go to your head."

Clark leaned closer, their lips almost touching and replied, "I won't."

Suddenly the door flew open and they saw Tess standing in the doorway, staring at them with an amused expression. "I hear congrats are in order?"

"Congrats?" Lois inquired confused and she turned to look at Clark as he bumped her on the back. Then she felt his warm breath tickle her neck as he whispered into her ear reminding her of the plan. "Oh, you mean that Clark and I are engaged?" She said realizing she almost blew their cover.

"Yes, that. I have to say, I'm quite surprised. I didn't even know you two were together?" Tess commented sounding confused and a little annoyed.

"We wanted to leave our personal life separate from our professional life." He said confidently, surprising Lois by pulling her up against his chest and encircling his arms around her waist.

"But of course Clark being such the emotional, sentimental guy he is just couldn't hold it any longer and he finally spilt the beans and had to let entire world know that we're in love." Lois responded back.

"Well I never would've guess, with the way you two constantly fight and bicker." Tess said shaking her head.

"It's the best part of our relationship." Lois said placing her hands over Clark's as they rested on her stomach, which sent tingles down her spine.

Tess simply shook her head. "Well again, congratulations to you both. But the storeroom is not a make out room, okay."

"Sorry . . . we'll try to remember that." Clark said as he tried to keep a straight face.

Once Tess closed the door and they heard the tapping of heels as she walked away, Lois and Clark burst out laughing at the expression on their boss's face and at being caught in such an intimate position.

"Phew! That was close." Lois said as their laughter died down.

"You're telling me. You almost blew it when she congratulated us." Clark said rolling his eyes as he released her from his arms.

"I know." She cleared her throat and faced him with a serious expression. "So where were we before being interrupted?"

"You were about to kiss me." Clark answered smugly and chuckled when Lois slapped his chest teasingly. "We were discussing Rucker and him having a possible connection to one specific jewelry store."

"That's right. We need to speak to Sawyer and see if she knows which jewelry store the six other couples got their rings from." Lois suggested getting back to business.

He nodded his head. "And if she can't gives us the answer then I suggest we get the names and addresses of the other couples and talk to their families or friends."

"Ok, so we have a place to start. Then let's get to it." Lois said as she headed towards the door only to freeze as her hand touched the doorknob.

"Lois? What's wrong?" Clark inquired inquisitively, wondering why she hadn't opened the door.

She turned around leaning back against the door. "It's just . . . well when we walk out there," She gestured at the door, "we're Lois and Clark soon to be married. No longer single. Doesn't that scare you?"

Clark thought about it and wondered why it didn't scare him. Actually, it felt comfortable and right but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Yes . . . a little bit. But we know it's fake and we have a good reason for doing it."

"I know it's for a good reason but aren't you worried your mom might find out?" Lois asked, worriedly.

"No, not really." He said casually. "Why? Are you worried your dad or . . . Oliver might find out?" _Why is my heart suddenly beating so fast?_ Clark thought.

"A little. Although I don't know why." She said confused and a touch guilty.

Clark placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it will make you feel better, I'll call my mom, your dad and Ollie and tell them it's fake and it was all my idea. That is, if you want me too."

Lois looked into his eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern and sincerity. So she shook her head and smiled at him. "Nah. Let them think what they want. As soon as we walk out this door, we're engaged to be married and are madly in love."

"Well, then, I'm a lucky man." Clark said wiggling his eyebrows playfully, receiving a smile from her.

"Damn straight you are. Oh, by the way, I still need an engagement ring," She commented, flashing her left hand. "You know, just to be convincing and all."

Clark chuckled and said, "Let's find out which jewelry store Rucker is connected to first."

"Ok. So if we find out where the others got their rings then we—"

"We'll go down there, be a madly in love and extremely happy couple and then you pick out an engagement ring, and hope that he's watching." Clark finished grinning widely.

Lois smiled as she walked forward to straighten his tie and then whispered, "Well . . . that's actually a really good, thought out plan. Let's get to work fake, future husband of mine."

Clark leaned down, kissed her on the cheek and whispered back, "Yes, my fake wife-to-be."

As they walked up the hallway back to the bullpen and their desks they talked and decided Clark would call Sawyer and Lois said she would search for any information on Jarrod Rucker. When they entered the bullpen, they were greeted with a round of applause and their co-workers congratulating them but what surprised Lois and Clark was how easily they fell into the act.

***********

Twenty minutes later Lois sat at her desk searching for any information she could find on one Jarrod Rucker but wasn't having any success. _It's like he's a ghost._ _Jarrod Rucker probably isn't even his real name,_ she said to herself pushing the keyboard away from her. She glanced over at Clark and saw he was still busy on the phone talking to Detective Maggie Sawyer while writing on his notepad.

Curious about what he was writing, she stood up to walk over to Clark's desk but was stopped by Tess' appearance.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Miss Mercer?"

"Just call me Tess, Lois." Her boss reminded her. "I was wondering if you have seen James Olsen or Jimmy as you all call him."

Lois glanced over at Clark and then back at Tess. "Umm, no I haven't. Actually, that's something Clark and I need to talk to you about."

"Has something happened to him?" She inquired curious as to the reason Lois answered her cryptically.

"Yes, he's missing but I can't tell you more because Clark and I need to speak to you together." Lois said in an apologetic tone of voice and then added, "It's to do with a story we're working on."

Tess stood silently looking at her and then said, "Alright. Well I'll be waiting for an explanation in my office upstairs. So as soon as Clark's finished with his phone call—"

"We'll come to your office." Lois promised.

Tess nodded her head acceptably, walked out of the bullpen and the tapping of her heels echoed with each step she took as she walked up the stairs. Lex had taught her to always be wary of her surroundings and the people she met. Lois and Clark had fallen into that category since the first time she had met each of them. Now her suspicion had grown.

*********

"Ok, thank you Detective Sawyer. I appreciate the information you gave us. Yes, as soon as we know anything, we'll be in touch." Clark hung up the phone and wrote down a few more notes.

"What did she give you?" Lois asked as she walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

Clark handed her the pad. "She doesn't have any idea what store the other couples brought their rings from. Anyway that's a list of the missing couple's names and people we can contact that might have the answers we're looking for."

"Well it's a start," she said relieved.

"Yeah. She also told me that they have contacted other wedding planners and nobody has heard of him." Clark sighed and dropped his pen on the desk then ran his hands through his hair.

"I also came up empty searching information on the net." Lois said watching Clark as he closed his eyes, frowning and taking deep calming breaths. He looked so peaceful yet so serious and she couldn't stop looking at him.

When Clark opened his eyes a few seconds later, they locked directly onto hers. He wondered how long she had been watching him and what she was thinking. Then a small smile formed on his face as he saw her quickly turn away embarrassed at being caught watching him.

Clark softly chuckled at Lois' shyness and then asked, "What were you speaking to Tess about?"

"She asked if I'd seen Jimmy. I told her he was missing and that after you'd finished on the phone, we would go to her office and explain everything." Lois told him as she ripped the page off, jumped off the desk and placed the paper into her pocket.

"Well, the quicker we give her an explanation, the quicker we can go and talk to the people on that list." Clark said and got up out of his chair.

Lois leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Are we telling her that the engagement is fake?"

Clark shook his head adamantly and then they exited the bullpen and headed upstairs. When they entered the top floor, they were amazed at how much busier and different it was than in the basement. They looked at one another each wondering what it would be like to work up there.

Lois nudged Clark in the shoulder, pointed over to an empty desk at the far left side and said, "That's going to be my desk."

"And the one across from you is mine so I can keep you out of trouble." Clark said as they continued to walk side by side.

Lois punched him in the shoulder. "I do not get into trouble."

"Yes you do."

They continued to bicker about how often Lois got into trouble as they walked down the hallway to Tess' office. A few seconds later they approached a glass door with the name Tess Mercer Editor on it in gold letters. Clark raised his hand and knocked twice and when they heard her say "enter" he opened the door and allowed Lois in first. Clark followed behind her closing the door at Tess' request.

They walked further into the office and sat down in the chairs across from her. They sat taking turns talking and finishing each others sentences as they explained about Chloe, Jimmy, the other missing couples and what they were doing to find them. But they left out the part about the fake engagement.

"Wow!" Tess exclaimed. "So what are you two doing now?"

"We're going to go and speak to family and friends of each of the missing couples." Lois answered firmly.

"We're hoping they'll have some information we need to help with our investigation." Clark said. "Not sure how long we'll be, though."

"That's fine." Then when she noticed them still sitting in the chairs, she sternly said, "Well go on. Get out of here and get to work."

Lois and Clark quickly exited the office, happy with how everything went with Tess. They headed back to the basement to collect their belongings before they headed off to talk to friends and families of the missing couples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a twenty minute drive from the Daily Planet and a discussion about what questions to ask, they found themselves on the outskirts of Metropolis driving through a rich neighborhood full of houses that looked more like mansions. They had decided to take Clark's truck so Lois could navigate. A few minutes later, she pointed to a large white two story house and Clark pulled up to the curb and then they climbed out.

"This is the Green residence, Robert and Sharon Green. Their son, Jackson and his fiancée Lauren Fontaine were the first to be taken, five months ago." Lois explained as she looked at the list of names.

"They must be sick with worry." Clark sighed deeply.

"I know." Lois softly agreed. "Let's hope we can help them."

Clark nodded his head and they proceeded to walk in step up the footpath until they reached the front door. Clark pressed the doorbell button and they stood waiting in silence. When the door opened up they saw a blond haired lady standing behind the screen door looking at them with red rimmed eyes that were shadowed by heavy dark bags under them and her forehead was forever creased with deep worry lines. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages and that she had been crying.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, in a soft monotone voice.

Clark looked at Lois and was surprised when he saw she was having second thoughts about disturbing the lady. Even though he wasn't comfortable doing it, he knew they had a job to do and lives to save.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but my name is Clark Kent and this is my partner . . . and fiancée Lois Lane. We were wondering if we could ask a few questions about your son, Jackson Green?"

"Are you with the police?" She asked quickly opening the screen door. "Have you got news?"

"Uh, no, we're not with the police. We're reporters from the _Daily Planet_ and we're investigating the kidnappings, including your sons." Clark explained hating himself for getting her hope up.

"I don't want to talk to any reporters." She gruffly said as she walked back inside.

Just as she was about to close the door, Lois spoke up. "I know how you feel, Mrs. Green. My cousin and her fiancée were kidnapped last night."

Sharon glanced at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Miss Lane."

"Please, call me Lois. We understand this is hard for you but we only want to ask a few questions." She felt Clark place an encouraging hand on the small of her back. "There have been other couples kidnapped and we have a theory of how it might have happened. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"This theory may help us to find them including your son and his fiancée." Clark said, seeing Mrs. Green's reluctance to talk to them waver.

Sharon Green looked at them for a few minutes, feeling for Lois and for the other parents who are going through the same hell as she was, wondering where their loved ones were. She immediately opened the screen door and ushered them inside, then they followed her down a small hallway looking at the pictures on the wall, Lois' heels tapping on the hardwood floors, until they reached the living room.

"Would you like a drink?" Sharon asked and pointed to a pitcher of water and glasses on a coffee table.

"No thank you." Lois replied as she sat down, followed by Clark, who graciously accepted a glass.

"How many other couples have been kidnapped?" Sharon inquired as she sat down on the seat across from them.

"Six."

"What kind of sick human being would kidnap six couples?" Sharon exclaimed shocked and disgusted.

Clark glanced at Lois silently asking if they should tell her. A few seconds later, they nodded their heads in agreement and Lois turned to face Sharon. "Our theory is a man who goes by the name of Jarrod Rucker."

Sharon looked at them alarmed and then dropped her face into her hands. "My husband warned me that he didn't trust the man but I just wanted my son and the woman he loves to have a very special day." She looked at them, rose up from the couch and walked over to a cabinet, returning with a picture in her hands. "This is Jackson and Lauren when they got engaged."

"They look so happy." Lois said with a smile.

"And in love." Clark added.

"They are." Sharon said as she tried to hold back the tears. She took a deep breath, looked directly at Lois and Clark and said, "I want to see those smiles again and hear their happy voices. So, ask me any questions you want and I'll answer them to the best of my ability." She said with conviction.

"Thank you." Lois smiled at her appreciatively, receiving a smile and head nod back. "Where did your son get the engagement ring from? Was it a family heirloom or did he buy it from a jewelry store?"

"He brought it from a jewelry store. I believe it was called . . ." Sharon closed her eyes and tapped her index finger on her forehead a few times and then suddenly exclaimed, "Mayzik Jewelers. Yeah, that's it. I remember Lauren joking around that night saying her fiancé brought her a ring from the May-Sick Jewelers and he threatened to take the ring back which made Lauren chase after him and sit on him."

Both Lois and Clark smiled picturing the scene in their heads. _It sounds like something Lois would do to me_, Clark thought. He then faced Sharon again and asked, "Where did Jackson propose to Lauren?"

"Did he propose at the jewelry store?" Lois chimed in.

"No. He proposed at a café just two shops up from Mayzik Jewelers. It's a special place to them because it was where he told her he loved her for the first time." She said with a smile. "He simply told her how he felt, then got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. She said yes immediately. They shared a fun moment but they have never told us about it because Lauren says it's too embarrassing. Anyway they went to the jewelers and he let her pick out any ring she wanted." Sharon looked down at the picture on the coffee table, stood up walked back over and placed it on the cabinet and stood there lost in thought.

Clark watched her and heard her softly sobbing and saying a silent prayer to bring her son and daughter home. He thought it was sweet how she was already calling Lauren her daughter, just like his mom has said Lois feels like her daughter. Clark looked at Lois and saw her motioning towards the door, with a quick nod of head. They stood up and what Lois did next surprised him but also made him smile.

"Umm . . . Mrs. Green, we have to go now." Lois said as she slowly approached her and placed a comforting hand on Sharon's shoulder. "Thank you for your help."

Sharon slowly turned around, wiping the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. "You're . . . welcome." She paused and looked at them sadly. "Please find my son and Lauren and all the other couples. Nobody deserves to go through this much pain and worry."

Lois only nodded her head because she knew it wasn't right to get somebody's hopes up by promising they'll do something only to end up disappointing them in the end.

"We'll do our best, Mrs. Green." Clark said confidently.

She nodded her head appreciatively and then gave them each a hug. "Thank you."

Lois and Clark each nodded their heads and told her they'd find their own way out. Clark grasped Lois' hand in his and they walked down the hallway, stopping to look at a picture of Jackson and Lauren on the wall.

"We've got to find them, Smallville." Lois whispered softly as she tried to fight her emotions.

"We can only try Lois." He touched the picture and whispered, "Hold onto each other. Someone will find you soon."

Lois saw Clark touching the picture and whispering softly and knew his hero complex was kicking in, which meant he would go into broody mode and try and blame it all on himself. To avoid riding in the truck with a brooding Clark she gently pulled him towards the front door and outside into the fresh air.

"Are you ok, Clark?"

He looked down at her and sadly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Are you sure? McBroody isn't coming out is he? Because I haven't seen him for a long time now and I'd like to keep it that way." Lois said and smiled when she felt him relax.

Clark softly chuckled, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "No, McBroody isn't coming back. I was just wondering what was going through the couples minds when they were kidnapped. Also what was going through Rucker's?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to find out. That way we can stop him and save everyone." Lois said comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right." Clark coughed and cleared the lump that he felt formed in the back of his throat and then they headed towards his truck. "We know Jackson brought the ring from Mayzik Jewelers and sort of proposed outside or near it."

"Which means Rucker was watching them or the store." Lois said as they climbed into the truck.

Clark looked at Lois and said, "I think he was watching the store. He didn't know Jackson or Lauren . . . so I still believe there's a connection between him and Mayzik Jewelers."

Lois nodded her head and exhaled. "Me too. But what is the connection?"

"Don't know." Clark said unsurely as he started the truck. "Who are we going to speak to next? I think we should just stick with talking to the male's parents because they'd know about the ring." He said with certainty.

"I agree. Next on the list is the Saunders. That means we need to head east, Mr. Kent." Lois instructed.

"Sure thing Mrs. Kent." Clark replied cheekily.

"I told you, I'm keeping the Lane." Lois said sternly. _I did it again, what is wrong with me? It's all pretend, keep reminding yourself of that Lois. Yes Clark has changed and gotten hotter but he's still the same yes-ma, yes-pa, plaid wearing farmboy. Not at work though. At work, that boy looks fine, especially in those suits. _"Shut up."

"Sorry, I was only joking Lois." Clark said apologetically.

Lois furiously blushed when she realized she spoke out loud. "Umm . . . I wasn't talking to you, Clark." She said and patted his arm apologetically as they came to a stoplight.

"Oh, ok then." Clark sighed relieved. _Lois Lane-Kent. Yeah, that sounds better. Wait! What the hell are you thinking Clark Kent? This is Lois Lane, the bane of your existence, the one who calls you Smallville and farmboy. You wouldn't want to marry her, she'd drive you nuts._

Lois suddenly heard horns honking loudly and people cursing. She noticed the light has turned green. "Hey, Smallville, Green means go."

Clark looked at her, smiled contritely and drove through the lights, listening as Lois laughed at him saying he went into outer space again_. She's your best friend. Who was there when your dad passed away? When your mom moved to Washington? Who held you and let you cry in her arms when Lana broke up with you on DVD. If I was going to marry someone or fall in love with someone, Lois wouldn't be such a bad choice._

Minutes later, Clark followed Lois' directions and pulled up outside a small brick house with a red tiled roof. They climbed out of the truck, looked at one another and then smiled as they entwined their hands together and walked up a brick footpath. They headed to question the parents of Flynn Saunders, who was engaged to Sally Fletcher, the second couple to be kidnapped.

***********

Three hours later, Lois and Clark returned to the _Daily Planet_ with the information they had wanted. Instead of going directly inside the building, they decided to head over to O'Malley's for lunch to discuss their findings.

"Ok, so we know after speaking to the parents, that each of the couples purchased their rings from Mayzik Jewelers," Clark said as they sat at a booth.

"Yeah, also that they never proposed in the same place. Which means it can't have anything to do with the proposal." Lois said and Clark nodded in agreement.

"Mm-hmm." Clark mumbled.

"Which brings us back to the connection between Rucker . . . if that's even his name . . . and Mayzik Jewelers."

"Yeah, but what is the connection?" Clark said and looked directly at Lois.

She shrugged her shoulders, sighed deeply and replied, "I. Have. No. Idea."

Clark replied back with, "Me neither." Then Lois heard him softly whisper behind his menu, "Yet."

When a waiter approached them and asked for their orders, Lois ordered a beer and burger and Clark ordered a soda, burger and chips. Once he left to get their orders, Lois looked at Clark and saw he was concentrating intensely on the notes they had taken at the interviews while he mumbled incoherently to himself.

"You alright over there, Smallville?"

"Huh!"

"Clark?!"

He looked up suddenly and saw Lois looking at him frustrated. "Huh?! What?!"

"I asked, you alright over there? You've been looking at our interview notes intensely while mumbling to yourself." Lois explained with a smirk.

"I'm ok. I was just . . . thinking out loud. Trying to figure out what the connection between Rucker and Mayzik Jewelers might be." Clark answered with a smile.

"Anything come to mind?" She asked, sliding over closer beside him in the booth.

Clark glanced at her, smiled when he saw her sitting beside him, and then nodded towards the notepad. "I have no idea about the connection. However, I think I may know why he's kidnapping them."

"I'm listening." Lois said and looked up as the waiter arrived with their food. Then looked at Clark and wondered what he was smiling about as the waiter placed their food on the table. but then turned her attention back to Clark.

Clark watched amused as she reached over and helped herself to some his fries and then chuckled and shook his head. "See what you wrote on the notepad, next to each of the couples names?"

"Happy, in love, committed." Lois read out loud. "So what?"

"Don't you get it? They're all happy and committed to one another. They want to spend the rest of their lives together. I think that's why he takes them."

Lois looked at him unconvinced. "He likes to kidnap happy couples? But why go for engaged couples? Why not just couples that are dating?"

"That's what I'm trying to piece together." Clark said taking a bite of his burger and then drank a sip of his soda.

Clark concentrated as he blocked every noise out and tried to think like Rucker. He attempted to get inside his mind without actually being near him. _He only kidnaps happily engaged couples but why? Why engaged couples? Why not just dating couples? There has got to be a reason._

Lois continuously repeated the words "happy, committed, engaged" inside her head, hoping it would all come together.

A few moments later, they were broken out of their thoughts by someone screaming. They looked over at a table across from them and saw a guy down on his knees, with a ring in his hand. However, instead of looking happy, he was in pain as he watched a lady sadly walk away from him, while he remained on the floor holding the opened ring box. Then when he noticed everyone was watching him, the man stood up and darted out the door calling out the lady's name.

"Oh my god! That's it Clark." Lois exclaimed and turned to him and smiled.

"What's it, Lois?" Clark inquired, watching as the guy walked out of the club.

"I know why Rucker kidnaps the engaged couples." She saw him face her with a curious expression. "It's because he's been hurt in the past."

Clark thought about what Lois said and how much pain the guy had been in as he left the ring on the table and walked out of the bar and it all added up. "So, he's been hurt by a girlfriend?"

Lois shook her head and said, "Maybe . . . or what just happened to that guy, happened to Rucker."

He looked at Lois, then at the notepad and back at Lois with a triumphant smile. "You're a genius, Lois."

"Well, there's that but also it makes sense. He kidnaps happy, engaged couples because—"

"He was once happily engaged or proposed and then it all fell apart." Clark finished nodding his head understanding how he must have felt. "I know how that feels." He said as an aside.

Lois reached over and entwined her hand with his as she understood he was talking about how he had felt the night he watched the DVD from Lana. She moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder for comfort.

"I do, too." She whispered and remembered her break-ups with Oliver.

Clark glanced down at her, smiled appreciatively and tightened his hand around hers. "Hey, at least we have each other, now."

"Well more like you have me." Lois replied with a playful smirk.

Clark rolled his eyes at her comment and then gulped the rest of his soda.

Lois nudged him in the side and shook her head at him. Suddenly she took on a more serious tone of voice. "Clark I was just thinking . . ."

"Uh-oh, that usually spells trouble." Clark snorted.

Lois threw a French fry at him. "What if the connection between Rucker and the jewelers is because he got his ring from there?"

"Well, it certainly fits with the theory of why but I don't know . . . I just feel like there's a more serious connection. Something we're missing."

"Like what? Like perhaps, Rucker doesn't work alone. Like maybe someone . . . who works at the jewelry store is actually helping him?" Lois said and smiled as the theory made sense.

Clark paused and thought about what she said. "Hmm, you might be onto something, there Lois. Let's think about it. He's been hurt by a woman in his past. He kidnaps happily engaged couples—"

"Who just happen to get their rings from the same jewelers."

"The couple goes in or just the guy, buys a ring and someone inside the store contacts Rucker." Clark said and instinctively he felt they were finally on the right track.

"Then the next day, Rucker approaches them as a wedding planner, uses his wily charm to make an appointment and then kidnaps them." Lois said and listed them off her fingers.

"Makes you sick, doesn't it? How people can let their anger get the best of them, so much that they turn on other people." Clark sighed disgusted.

"Yeah . . . it really does." Lois agreed and nodded her head. "Ok, so we have why he kidnaps them and the connection between Rucker and Mayzik Jewelers. Now, we just need to know how he kidnaps them. Does he inject them with something? Drug them or knock them out unconscious?"

"I'm not sure, Lois. I think the only way we're going to know how he does it, is to set a trap." Clark said affirmatively as he slid out of the booth and walked over to pay their bill.

Lois picked up her notepad and bag, slid out of the booth and walked over to the bar to join Clark. "Do you have a plan?" she asked quietly.

Clark looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Yes, I do." Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think it's time to go and buy your engagement ring?"

Lois stepped back, looked him up and down and when she saw him grinning, realized what he had meant. "Oh, yeah, I think it is too." Then she entwined her arm with his and they walked out of the bar towards the direction of Mayzik Jewelers."

"What sort of ring do you want?" Clark inquired, as they walked amongst the crowded city streets.

Lois looked up at him as they stopped at a set of pedestrian lights and said with a nervous chuckle, "Nothing too huge or repulsive, please."

"Well, I'm not rich, so I can't afford huge and repulsive but I can afford something nice . . . and romantic." He exhaled and reached out and softly caressed her cheek.

Lois sighed and closed her eyes at his soft touch on her skin. Then she gulped nervously and shrugged off the intense emotions running throughout her body. "Well not that it really matters, right?"

"Why doesn't it matter?" Clark asked confused as the crosswalk light flashed WALK, allowing them to cross the road.

"Well . . . we'll just be returning it. I mean . . . after the investigation is over."

Clark nodded his head slowly in agreement and said, "Yeah . . . of course we will . . . or at least I will."

They glanced at one another and then continued walking in silence, hands entwined. A few blocks later, they arrived outside of the jewelry store and both hesitated before they took a step towards the door for both became extremely nervous at what they were about to do. Lois and Clark knew what they were doing was a sham but were both nervous and curious about how they felt towards each other.

"Are you ready to do this?" Clark inquired as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Lois gulped uneasily and took a few deep calming breaths. Standing so close to him caused her heart to beat erratically. The emotions she felt were terrifying but she had a job to do. "Yeah . . . I'm ready. Let's go get engaged."

Clark noticed people watching them. He also saw a black car parked across the road, with someone inside staring directly at them. In case it was Rucker, Clark decided to put on a big show. He leaned down, placed a hand on Lois' cheek and captured her lips in a passionate, breathless kiss. What shocked him was when he felt Lois' arms wrap around his neck and her lips dance lovingly and slowly with his.

A few breathless minutes later, they slowly broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. They attempted to catch their breaths as both felt very confused at how easily they were lost in each other. Both gathering their wits quickly, they easily slipped into their role as happy, soon-to-be officially engaged couple of Lois and Clark. They smiled at one another and shared another quick kiss before they entered the jewelry store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lois and Clark entered the store with an arm wrapped around each others waist and snuggled up close against each others bodies. They saw a large "U" shape glass case full of different styles of rings and necklaces and other sorts of jewelry. Behind the case staff helped customers. In the middle of the store was a large revolving glass case with watches and different kinds of glass ornaments inside it.

Lois looked at the staff, leaned up and whispered in Clark's ear, "Which one do you think works for Rucker?"

Clark looked at the staff and replied softly as they walked towards the glass cases, "I don't know. Just keep a look out."

"Ok then. Next question, how much can you spend? I mean . . . not that I really care about looking at all these rings, I just want to know a specific price." Lois asked as she tried not to sound enthusiastic.

Clark chuckled at her denial and whispered teasingly, "You're having fun, admit it?"

"I'm not and just for that remark, I'm getting the most expensive ring ever." She whacked him in the chest and walked over to look at rings.

Clark stood in the middle of the store with his arms folded across his chest, slyly looking at the staff trying to figure out which one worked for Rucker. _The blond haired lady serving the gentleman with a watch doesn't seem suspicious at all but I'll still keep an eye on her while we're here. The elderly grey haired guy serving the elderly lady with her pearl necklace, seriously don't think it's him. But that young black haired guy standing in the corner, he hasn't taken his eyes off of Lois and I since we entered. then again he could just think she's hot, which she is. Knock it off Clark. Focus on the plan._ Clark sent a nod in the young guys' direction and then walked over to join Lois.

Lois slowly walked along the glass cases gazing somewhat disinterestedly at all the rings, and yet trying to keep up the appearance of being happy and in love with Clark. When she turned to talk to him, she saw him standing in the middle of the store in a daze again. Lois rolled her eyes and thought, _there he goes drifting off into space again_ but it was then out of the corner of her eye she saw the young guy staring at her, so she smiled at him and returned to look at the rings.

Clark walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and said out loud, "Have you found a ring you like, honey?"

Lois turned around in his arms and smiled at him mischievously. "Not yet but give me time and I'll find the perfect one." She patted him on the chest and turned back to look at the rings. It was time to put their plan into action and play the part of the happy, loving, committed couple.

Clark slowly followed behind her watching as she perused through the cases, admiring all the rings. He saw a nice gold ring with a small diamond in the center and pointed it out. "What do you think of this one, Lois?"

Lois looked at the one he pointed out and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice," she replied, "but I just don't feel it's the right one for me."

"Ok. You choose whichever one you want. Price doesn't matter to me, only your happiness does." Clark said softly and lovingly.

Lois turned around and looked at him questioningly. She was stunned how calmly he said it as if he were serious. She continued to walk around and look at the rings but felt Clark walking behind her and sometimes leaning over her shoulder to peer into the glass case.

"That young guy is still watching us." Clark whispered into her ear.

"I know. I see him, too. Do you think he might be Rucker's accomplice?" She answered back.

"Probably. I'll keep an eye on him. You keep looking at the rings."

Lois gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Don't tell me what to do, Smallville." She turned back to look in the last case and seconds later gasped breathlessly. "Oh, my god!"

"What's wrong?" Clark asked as he leaned over her shoulder, one hand rested on the small of her back and the other on the glass case. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine," she answered a little choked up. "It's just . . . well this ring . . . my mom had one exactly like it."

Clark looked at the ring she was pointing to and read from the display card in front of it. "Three stone ring with baguette diamonds on each side of the center and 1.00ct heart-shaped center diamond." He looked up at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks and knew it meant a lot to her. He wanted her to have it, so Clark looked over at the young guy and asked, "Excuse me, could we look at this ring, please?"

The young guy walked over to them, leaned down and removed the ring from the case and held it out to Clark.

Lois looked at him and shook her head adamantly but he just smiled at her. She looked at the guy and read his name tag. "Excuse us for a minute . . . Jason." Lois then pulled Clark out of ear shot. "No way, Clark. Its five thousand dollars, I can't let you do that."

"Lois, do you like the ring?"

"Sure, I love the ring. My mom had an engagement ring just like it but I don't want you spending that much on . . . well this." She answered gesturing between them both.

Clark leaned down and whispered. "I want you to have this ring, even if it is just for awhile. Don't worry about the price. I can afford it."

"Clark . . . I just don't feel right letting you do this." She said apprehensively.

"Well I do." Clark said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Then he moved down to entwine his hand with hers and led her back over to where Jason stood waiting for them. "Could we see that ring, please Jason—"

"Jason Mayzik." He responded as he handed the ring to Clark.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayzik?" Clark said as he looked at the ring. Then he looked at Lois and realized it was the right ring. "I'd like to buy this for the woman I love." Clark said as he pulled out his wallet and handed Jason his credit card.

A few minutes later, Jason returned with Clark's credit card, receipt and the ring. Clark signed the receipt, took the ring from Jason and then to make it that much more realistic, he bent down on one knee and held it out to Lois. He smiled at her because she looked slightly embarrassed, yet he saw a sparkle of excitement and amusement in her eyes.

He looked up deeply into her eyes and affectionately asked, "Lois Lane, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

Lois looked down and smiled adoringly at him while she secretly tried not to roll her eyes at his act. Then she extended her left hand out and happily said, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Clark gently grasped Lois' left hand in his and slowly slid the ring on her wedding finger. "Perfect." He said and then surprised Lois by placing a kiss on the ring.

He slowly stood up, placed his hands on her waist and felt her grasp his arms, just like she did that night in the alley. He saw her frown at him curiously and wondered if she was having an epiphany and now just realized it was him.

She slowly leaned towards him, captured his lips with hers passionately and sighed as he happily reciprocated the kiss. He pulled her flush up against his body and they once again got lost in each other.

A few minutes later, they broke apart at the sound of people clapping and whistling. Clark and Lois looked at everyone with embarrassed expressions and then turned and smiled at one another. They saw Jason grinning at them but both noticed coldness behind his eyes and the grin.

Lois looked and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at everyone's facial expressions then leaned forwards and captured his lips softly again. "Come on handsome, let's go and spread the good news."

Clark smiled, caressed her cheek affectionately and happily said, "Yes. Let's." He then picked up the jewelry case and bag, placed an arm around her waist and they exited the store smiling at one another as if nobody else existed.

Once they walked out onto the busy footpath, they walked a little further and then Clark leaned down close and whispered into her ear, "Think we fooled them?"

Lois nodded her head, lifted up her left hand and admired the ring. It fit her perfectly and as she saw the sun glint off of the diamonds, she couldn't help but smile and think about her mother. "Thank you, Smallville?"

Clark glanced at her as they crossed the road and smiled when he saw her admiring it. "You're welcome Lois. I wanted you to have it."

Once they crossed the road, Lois stopped and looked up at Clark appreciatively. She took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Well . . . it means a lot to me. My mom loved hers and her eyes would sparkle every time she looked at it."

"You mean like your eyes did back there when you saw it." Clark said shyly.

"Yeah. Thank you."

Clark smiled, leaned forward and placed his lips softly over hers. Then as he began to pull away, he felt her respond and deepen the kiss.

Little did Lois and Clark know that two people were watching their little exchange. One was looking at them maliciously and one was watching through a veil of hurt and anger.

********

As soon as Lois and Clark exited the store, Jason excused himself, walked out to the back of the store and pulled out his cellphone. He scrolled through his phonebook and dialed a well-known number.

"Hey Jarrod . . . its Jason," he said when it was picked up on the third ring and he heard that strong familiar voice.

"What do you want, little cousin? I'm a bit busy at the present time." Jarrod answered annoyed.

"Sorry but a couple just exited the store. They're extremely happy and in love. When they were in here picking out a ring, it was as if nobody else existed and they were—"

"Are you trying to piss me off, Jason? I get that they're happy."

"No, I'm not. Sorry."

"What a pity I'm going to have to destroy their happiness." Jarrod said coldly.

"Come on Jarrod, haven't you got enough couples?" Jason asked timidly.

"No, I haven't. I hate happy and in love people. They make me sick how they're . . . god damn close." Jarrod seethed through clenched teeth.

"Then why don't you just kill them once you've kidnapped them? Why just separate the guys from the girls? What's that accomplish?" He asked curiously.

"What's that accomplish? Are you brain-dead Jason? Separating them makes them lonely without their partners. It makes them slowly lose hope and it makes them all feel the same heartache I feel everyday." Jarrod explained calmly and without emotion.

"Jarrod, you have to get over it. It happened six months ago." Jason said as he tried to make his cousin understand.

"I don't want to get over it. I love killing happiness." He said emotionless and then became curious when all he heard was a heavy sigh through the phone. "You're not wussing out on me are you, Jason?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. Now what are their names?"

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane. They only just left so you should be able to still see them."

"Is he wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants?"

"Yes and she's wearing a black suit with a red silk shirt?" Jason described.

"Thanks. I see them. They're making out pretty heatedly." He scoffed disgusted.

Jason sighed deeply. "Listen, I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, ok. When you have some spare time, do a little digging and find out about this Lois and Clark?" Jarrod ordered.

"I will. Just promise me this is the final couple." Jason said hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever." Jarrod answered, flipping his phone shut and tossing it onto the passenger seat.

He sat in his black Mercedes watching Lois and Clark kiss passionately as the general public went about their own business, smiling at the loving couple as they walked around them. He felt the same rage build up in the pit of his stomach that he feels everyday he sees loving couples.

As he sat watching them, he glanced across the road and saw a tall blonde haired guy standing on the corner, also watching the couple. Jarrod saw that what the guy was witnessing hurt him and made him angry. _Don't worry buddy, I'll hurt them just like they hurt you_, he thought sadistically.

As he watched the couple eventually break from their embrace and walk out of his view, he quickly started his car, pulled away from the curb determined to follow them so he knew where to "accidentally" meet them tomorrow. A few minutes of following the happy couple, who couldn't keep their eyes and hands off each other, he watched as they entered the Daily Planet building.

"Dammit! I knew their names sounded familiar." _Should I still go through with this? Or just wait for another couple?"_ Jarrod thought.

***********

Oliver Queen had finished up a meeting at a law firm and decided to go and get a coffee at the café across the road before heading back to his clock tower. After he paid for his coffee, he walked outside and just as he was taking a sip from the foam cup he was stopped in his tracks and he felt breathless.

_What the hell?_ Oliver exclaimed loudly inside his mind. _When did this happen?_

There in front of him across the road was a scene that made his heart shatter into a million pieces. His ex-girlfriend Lois Lane, was in a passionate embrace with his friend Clark Kent. They were so wrapped up in each other that they seemed to have forgotten they were out in public.

_How could you do this Clark? You know how much Lois means to me,_ he thought angrily.

He suddenly remembered sensing something different between Lois and Clark two weeks ago but brushing it off as nothing. He had collapsed at a fundraiser for the Warrior Angel movie and slipped into a coma. Then when he woke up from his coma, he saw Lois sitting by his bedside, smiling directly at him while holding his hand.

_Ollie? Thank god! Are you ok?_

_Wh . . . what happened? He asked a little groggily._

_You don't remember? Lois asked curiously._

_No . . . I don't._

_You collapsed and Clark caught you before you hit the floor._

Lois had then explained to him what happened and how he had almost died from a poison the doctors discovered inside his system. She had then excused herself saying she had to call Chloe and Clark to let them know he had woken up. While she had been out of the room, he wondered where the poison had come from and how lucky he was to be alive. It got him to think about Lois and how he wanted another chance with her. But when she had returned to the room, she wasn't alone. Clark and Chloe were with her.

_She called him Clark. Not Smallville or Boy Scout like she usually does. That should have been my first warning that something was different between them but I was just too blind to the obvious because of my feelings_, Oliver thought as he continued to feel his heart break.

_How could you Lois? And how could you Clark?_ He thought getting angrier every second he watched them but for some reason he was frozen and couldn't look away.

Suddenly they parted, shared a few more kisses and then walked in the direction of the Daily Planet with their hands entwined. When they were out of his sight, he turned away mumbling incoherent words and clenching his fists angrily as he roughly walked through the crowds of people.

_I always knew there was something between them and when I witnessed that kiss in the alley. Any idiot could see the fire between them but they denied it. Well looks like they're not denying it anymore. I just wish they had the guts to tell me themselves that they were together._ As he continued the walk back to his tower, Oliver kept taking deep breaths trying to calm the anger and hurt he was feeling inside, while trying to decide whether to confront them or wait for them to tell him.

*********

The rest of the day flew by fast. When they had returned to the Daily Planet they went directly to Tess' office, filled her in on their findings and then headed to their desks to do research on Jason Mayzik. They found a bit of information on him but not what they needed.

"Jason's father owns the Jewelry store. I knew that psycho was too young to own it." Lois said from across the desk as she continued typing away.

"Well there's nothing that even proves he knows Rucker." Clark huffed frustrated.

"Well I'm not giving up. They know each other, I'm sure of it. I suggest we continue our search at home." Lois said looking directly at him.

"Home?" Clark asked with a grin.

"Yes. Me at my apartment and you at the farm. If either of us find anything worthy, we call each other. Ok?" Lois suggested as she packed her notes in her bag.

"Absolutely, but I was thinking . . . why don't you stay at the farm with me tonight. Well not 'with' me but you know . . . well you know what I mean." Clark stammered awkwardly. "It would be more practical that way."

Lois turned off her desk lamp, picked up her bag and looked at him. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Clark but wouldn't that be awkward? Especially with . . . well you know?" She said gesturing between the both of them.

Clark pushed his chair in and stood gripping it tightly careful not to break it as he responded coolly, "Not for me it won't. We're friends, partners . . . work partners that is," _Although I'd like more. Wait where the hell did that come from?_ He thought. "So there's no awkwardness on my side. Why? Will you find it awkward?"

"Me? Certainly not. I've stayed at the farm before. I can do it again and like you said it's more practical to do our research." Lois agreed, although she was feeling nervous at the idea of her and Clark alone, especially since they're pretending to be engaged and in love. _Those kisses we've shared don't seem like pretending_. _Why is my heart suddenly racing?_ Lois wondered.

"Great! Then let's get going." Clark said as he placed his coat on and then followed Lois out of the bullpen and headed downstairs to their cars.

**********

Clark drove towards Smallville following behind Lois because she had driven away before him while he berated himself for his suggestion she stay with him. "Good one Clark. Both of you alone in the house is going to be complete torture." _But it will give you a chance to kiss her more_, Clark thought but then slapped himself in the head. "What the hell was I thinking?" _That you wanted to be alone with the woman you love_, he thought battling with his sub-conscious. "Ah, shut up and stop talking to yourself Clark. You are not in love with Lois, just keep repeating that."

Then he saw through the rearview mirror a black car following him and recognized it as the one that was parked across the road from Mayzik Jewelers. He took one hand off the wheel to retrieve his cell phone and dialed Lois' number. While he waited for her to answer the call, he looked through the windscreen at her car and saw her swerve over to the other side of the road.

*********

Meanwhile Lois was battling with her own sub-conscious. "Ok . . . ignore how you're feeling, Lois. Just forget how his lips felt on yours and how he felt in your . . . knock it off. This is Clark Kent. Remember how he used to annoy you by wearing all the plaid and that ratty old red jacket and blue t-shirts which showed his muscles." She banged her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "Something tells me this is going to be a long night. Why on earth did I agree to this plan?" _You're in love with him that's why_, she thought. "Why am I having these . . . no, there are no feelings Lois, keep repeating that to yourself." Then she looked down at the ring he brought and wondered what it would be like to truly be Clark's fiancée.

She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when her cell phone began to ring and she had lost concentration and swerved over to the other side of the road. Lois drove back into the right lane and reached over to the passenger seat to retrieve her phone.

When she saw the caller ID, she smiled and said, "Hey Smallville. What's up that couldn't wait until we got to the farm, actually make that the Talon first?"

"Because we're . . . wait. Why the Talon first?" Clark asked confused.

"If I'm staying at the farm for the night, I'm going to need a change of clothes for work tomorrow and clothes to sleep in. Also, I need to get my laptop to work on." Lois explained.

"Oh, ok. The reason I'm calling you is because we're being followed." Clark said as he looked at the rearview mirror and saw the black car still following a little further behind him.

"What do you mean followed? I can't see anything." Lois said as she looked in her mirror. "All I can see is some idiot flickering his car lights at me."

"Hi, I'm the idiot." Clark said dryly.

"That's you behind me? I thought you were way ahead of me?" Lois said surprised.

"No, I'm driving behind you and then directly behind me is a black car that I saw parked across the road from the jewelry store while we were there." Clark explained concerned.

"Do you think it's Rucker?"

"It could be . . . or someone who works for him. Like Jason, maybe." Clark suggested.

"Well it fits in with our theory. He watches them buy the ring and then follows them." Lois huffed annoyed as she turned right and drove down the main street coming to a halt in front of the Talon behind a green motorbike. She climbed out of her car just as Clark pulled up behind her and saw the black car stop up the road.

"Where's the car?" Clark asked as he walked towards her.

"Up the road." Lois answered shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Clark sighed deeply, unconsciously draped an arm over her shoulder and said, "At least we know our façade is working."

"Well that's true." Lois nodded her head in agreement as they walked inside the Talon. Then she lifted her left hand up and softly said, "This five thousand dollar ring and your dramatic, yet romantic proposal—"

"WHAT?! You're engaged?"

The Talon fell quiet and Lois and Clark stopped in their tracks as they saw Oliver standing in front of them with a shocked and hurt expression. Clark quickly removed his arm from Lois' shoulder as everyone looked directly at them. Some looked happy and some looked confused but she couldn't worry about them.

"Ollie, let us explain it's—" Lois began.

"What? Not true? Sorry, I'm not going to buy that, Lois. You're wearing an engagement ring and this afternoon I saw you two kissing rather passionately I might add. So don't deny it." He growled at them angry and hurt.

Lois stepped towards Oliver placed a hand on his arm and said, "Please Ollie, just let us explain."

"Explain what?" Oliver growled as he shrugged Lois' hand off of his arm and stepped threateningly close to Clark. "You're supposed to be a friend Clark. If something was going on between you two, you should have just told me but instead . . ." Oliver waved his hand dismissively at them both and said, "I need to go."

"Wait. Oliver, please." Lois called out running outside after him. It was no use because he straddled his motorbike and sped away.

Clark ran outside just as he saw Oliver ride off. _I thought that bike looked familiar_, he thought as he walked over to Lois' side. "Sorry, Lois."

Lois sighed, turned around and smiled at Clark. "It's ok, Smallville. It's his fault for not listening to us." She shook her head and exhaled deeply. "Let's just get what we came for and head to the farm. I can't worry about Oliver's feelings right now. Chloe, Jimmy and the others are our main concern." She patted him on the arm and headed back inside, glancing sideways and seeing the black car still parked up the road.

Clark walked behind her placed a hand on her shoulder and led her inside. As they made their way through the patrons of the Talon and headed upstairs to the apartment, they could feel everyone's eyes on them. When he felt Lois reach for his hand, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He felt bad for hurting Oliver but they were just doing their job and Oliver wasn't willing to listen.

Lois placed her key in the lock and they entered the apartment. Seconds later, they exited with an overnight bag for Lois and her laptop and they walked out of the Talon still feeling everyone watching them. They stood by her car talking while she placed her bag in the car. Then they both noticed that the black car was no longer parked up the road and sighed with relief.

"Well then . . . let's head to the farm and continue our investigation." She said as she stood half in, half out of her car.

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll go and get us some dinner?" He asked as he headed to his truck.

"What are you going to get?" She asked worried about his decision making.

"It's a surprise. See ya at the farm." He climbed into his truck and pulled away, waving as he drove past her.

Lois rolled her eyes as she watched his truck turn the corner and disappear from her view. She then pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of the farm wondering what Clark's surprise was.

Unknown to Lois and Clark the black car hadn't disappeared, only relocated and was now following stealthily behind Lois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lois sat on the Kent living room floor with her laptop open on the coffee table, interview notes spread out on the floor beside her and Shelby lying on the rug by the fireplace, both waiting for Clark to arrive. While she continued to search for information on Jarrod Rucker and Jason Mayzik she couldn't wipe from her mind of how hurt and betrayed Oliver had looked at the Talon.

She turned around; scrounged around in her bag for her cell phone and when her hand touched it she pulled it out and dialed his number. It rang a few times before it went to his voicemail then after the tone beeped, she began to leave a message.

"Ollie. This is Lois. I . . . umm . . . never mind." She sighed in frustration and flipped her phone shut.

She couldn't come up with anything else because even though she cared about him a great deal as a friend and never wanted to hurt him, she didn't feel like she owed him an explanation. Her life was hers alone and she was free to date who she wanted.

Then her mind wandered to Clark and how she felt about him. Judging by the many kisses and affection they've shared all day it was becoming clear to her that there was more than just friendship between them. It had been very easy to play a couple in love. That it was like they were not even faking it anymore and the thought both terrified and confused her because Clark is her friend. Not ready to face her true feelings, she focused on the investigation and blocked out everything else.

Minutes later she suddenly caught the break that they needed. "Well hello Mr. Mayzick and Mr. Rucker." Lois looked at a picture on her screen of two guys standing in front of a familiar looking building with their arms around each others shoulders. _There's something written behind them but I can't make out the words,_ Lois thought squinting at the screen.

After she stared at it a little longer she realized it was a building at Metropolis University. She quickly accessed the University website, typed in Jason Mayzik and read through the profile that popped up on the screen.

Clark arrived back at the farm and walked inside holding two bags in his hands while talking to Shelby. He glanced around looking for Lois and saw her sitting on the living room floor, looking at her laptop intensely.

"Honey! I'm home." He called out in a half chuckle.

Lois rolled her eyes at his comment, pushed herself up off the floor, walked into the kitchen and responded in high pitched, breathy voice while wildly batting her eyelashes, "Oh darling. I was so worried. I'm glad you're ok."

They initially smirked at each other but then burst out laughing at the expressions on each other's faces.

Lois walked over to join him at the bench and peeked inside the bags. "So, what did you get for dinner, Smallville?"

"I got . . ." he pulled out several small white cartons and placed them on the bench. "Chinese food considering it's become a normal occurrence for us since we began working together."

"Yeah. It's either Chinese or pizza." She opened one of the cartons and as she popped a wonton in her mouth she mumbled, "Maybe we should consider eating healthier food?"

They looked at one another, shook their heads and said "Nah!" in unison.

Clark picked up the cartons by their metal holders and gestured towards the living room. Lois walked over to the drawer to get a fork for Clark and a pair of chopsticks for her and then headed into the living room. He placed the food on the coffee table, mindful of the laptop and Lois. She sat back down on the floor her back propped against the couch and picked up one of the cartons.

"Have you found anything new?" Clark asked gesturing to the laptop.

Lois nodded her head and around a mouthful of rice said, "I discovered Jarrod Rucker is real, what he looks like and that he and Jason Mayzik went to Metropolis University together."

"Really?" He said walking out of the room and returning with his laptop and can of soda for each of them. He set up his laptop next to hers on the coffee table, handed Lois a can and sat down next to her.

Lois took a few deep calming breaths as she tried to ignore the intense feelings that hit her when he accidentally bumped her legs under the coffee table. She pointed to the picture on the screen and said, "It's on Mayzik's Met U profile."

Clark picked up a carton of noodles and leaned close to Lois while he glanced at the picture and read Jason's profile. His super hearing picked up on her heart beat racing erratically but it calmed down as he moved away from her. "So they know each other from College."

"Yeah. I'm hoping there are more pictures. Maybe one with a girlfriend or something." She said using one hand to type.

Clark typed in his password to access his computer and as he began typing at his own laptop he said, "Well, while I was ordering our food something came to me. If Rucker had been engaged there probably would've been an engagement notice or wedding notice. So while you search for more pictures, I'm going to search through the engagement and wedding announcements in the papers."

"It's a good idea Smallville but what if they never actually got engaged? Lois commented.

He smiled at her and said, "I thought about that. That's why I'm going to go through the ones from six months ago, since that was when the first couple was taken."

"That way if there is nothing there, we'll know they never got engaged." Lois said as she completed his train of thought. "That's clever thinking Smallville." Lois smiled impressed.

"Thank you. I thought so too." He said smugly and then chuckled when she bumped him in the shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence eating and typing away at their laptops pleased that they finally had something concrete to work on.

************

Meanwhile in a bar in Smallville, music filtered from a jukebox. Smoke filled the room and people shouted as a pool competition took place between two loud mouthed patrons. In a dark secluded corner of the bar Jason Mayzik drank a frosty mug of beer while he kept an eye on the front entrance.

He had done what he usually does for his cousin before they kidnap a couple. He followed Lois and Clark to Smallville and followed her to the farm then he drove back into town and called Jarrod to meet him.

Now he sat in the dark, smoky and loud bar holding a red file in his hand. His hope was that when he showed Jarrod what he discovered, they wouldn't go through with the kidnapping. If they went through with it, it would put them both in more trouble than they could imagine. Minutes later, he saw Jarrod enter the bar, stop to get a drink and then walk over towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason asked unnerved as Jarrod sat down across from him.

"In my car and now I'm here." He answered smugly taking sip of his beer.

"You're bloody hilarious, Jarrod." Jason huffed frustrated.

"I know. Now where's the happy couple?" Jarrod asked enthusiastically.

Jason lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned forward a bit. "They're at his place and that's where they should stay."

"Are you chickening out again, Jas?" Jarrod asked threateningly.

"Yeah, I am and you should too . . . especially after what I discovered." Jason said pushing the red file quickly across the table towards Jarrod.

"What's in here that has you so scared?" Jarrod asked ignoring the file.

"Information that I'm hoping will make you realize you're in over your head with this couple." Jason answered nervously looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Like what?"

Jason exhaled in frustration. "Like the fact that I think you're being set up."

"What makes you think that?" Jarrod asked nonchalantly as he gulped the last of his beer.

Jason rolled his eyes at his cousin's detached attitude and slammed his hand down on the file. "Like the fact that one of the couples you have is connected to Lois Lane and if you go through with this, you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"And I'm not already?" Jarrod chuckled.

"Yes, you are. Hell, we both are especially since we kidnapped the Mayors daughter but we'll be in more if you don't listen to me." Jason whispered angry at Jarrod's ignorance. "Clark Kent is Senator Martha Kent's son. Lois Lane is the daughter of a five star General. They're reporters at the Daily Planet and she is the cousin of Chloe Sullivan."

"I already know they're reporters and that Clark is the Senator's son but did not know she's a General's daughter." Jarrod sighed as he read the file. "Isn't Chloe one of the girls we have?"

"Yes."

"And her fiancé is James Olsen who I also have and happens to work at the Daily Planet?" Jarrod asked as he closed the file.

"Exactly." Jason exclaimed sighing in relief that his bone headed cousin had caught on.

Jarrod's expression darkened and his eyes burned with fury and rage. "Those bastards are setting me up." He seethed between clenched teeth slamming his hands down on the table in anger.

The bar went quiet except for the music that could be heard and Jason noticed everyone looking at them. He waved and smiled apologetically and then the chatter and noise picked up once again in the bar.

Jason placed a hand to hide his face and then glared at his cousin. "That's why I think we should get up, walk out of here and forget about it."

Jarrod leaned back in his seat and stroked his chin thoughtfully as he contemplated his cousins' request. _I know I shouldn't do it. I should do as Jason suggested and walk away since Clark's a Senator's son and Lois is a general's daughter. But it would be quite hilarious to have a Mayor's daughter, a General's daughter and a Senator's son in my hands._

He shook his head grinning coldly. "I'm still going through with it but we're going to approach it a different way."

Jason groaned softly into his hands and pleaded with Jarrod. "Please? Please just walk away?"

Jarrod looked directly at Jason, leaned over the table and simply said, "No. If you want to walk away . . . go right ahead."

Jason scoffed annoyed with Jarrod's arrogant attitude. "You're not going to let me go, Jarrod. I know you too well."

"Yeah, you're right. How about if I say this is the absolute final couple? No more after this last one." He said grinning.

Jason knew he wasn't serious and it annoyed him. It made him want to punch the grin off his face but instead he just sighed and asked defeated, "Fine. What's the plan?"

"See. I knew you wouldn't abandon me, Jas. You're too smart for that and we're family." Jarrod smirked cockily. _Besides, you know I'd kill you first, _he thought coldly.

_It's not that I wouldn't abandon you, you bastard. It's I know you would kill me and I'd rather go to jail and pay my dues,_ Jason thought. "Of course I wouldn't. So what's the plan?"

"Well, instead of approaching them as a wedding planner like I have with the other couples, we're going to kidnap them like we kidnapped Sarah." Jason looked confused so he clarified it by acting like he was holding a gun.

"Oh." Jason sighed shaking his head. "When?"

"Tomorrow, when they least expect it." He grinned cruelly. "First, let's have another drink. Sort of a last hurrah before we head back to the city." Jarrod turned and motioned to the lady at the bar for two more beers.

The cousins smiled appreciatively as she placed their mugs of beers in front of them. Once she walked away, they turned and faced each other with their mugs raised.

"To success." Jarrod grinned.

_To living in solitary confinement for life,_ Jason thought as he clinked his glass against Jarrod's, knowing in his gut it was all going to end badly.

*************

Lois found more useful information on Jarrod Rucker and Jason Mayzik and had shared it with Clark. However when she heard another low growl come from beside her, she knew he hadn't found what he was looking for.

"How's it going there, Smallville?" Lois asked trying not to grin.

He growled again, looked at her and scowled when he saw her biting her bottom lip. "Haven't found anything yet and if you laugh, I will hurt you."

Lois coughed and patted her chest. "I'm not laughing. Honestly," she said coughing again as she tried really hard not to burst out laughing at the incredulous expression on his face.

"Ri-ight." Clark said with a roll of his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not." She said defensively as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you look through the engagement and wedding notices, if you want me to. I've already found out everything I could on the net about Rucker and Mayzik or as I like to call them Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber."

Clark smiled at the nicknames for them and as he softly placed his hand over hers and played with the ring on her finger, he said, "It's okay. I'm sure I'll find something soon. I just didn't realize so many people get engaged in a month."

"Well, Cupid has to work too." Lois commented smiling at him wondering if Cupid had snuck under the radar and struck her with one of his little arrows.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, do you have his number? Maybe he can lead me to my true love." Clark smiled the Kent smile at Lois and he received a thousand watt Lane smile back. _Or maybe he already has_, Clark thought as he and Lois gazed intensely at one another.

"She'll turn up some day unexpected, Smallville." Lois said leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek and then whispering, "Or 'he' will."

Clark playfully lunged for her but she quickly crawled around the other side of the coffee table. "You'll pay for that remark, Lane."

"Ooh, really? What is Clarkie, the boy wonder, gonna do?" Lois teased.

Clark folded his arms across his chest and glared at her from across the coffee table but then seconds later, he smiled and said, "Nothing. I've got work to do." Then he made a shooing gesture with his hand and returned to scrolling through the notices.

Lois poked her tongue out at him. "Well while you do that, I'm going to make us some coffee. It shouldn't take that long. I'll finish making the coffee's before you find anything, that's for sure." She winked at him then headed towards the kitchen laughing.

Clark scowled at her back as she walked away and said, "We'll see about that."

During Lois' research she had discovered that Jarrod Rucker and Sarah Johnson, the Mayor's pride and joy, had been a couple since high school and were together during college. It was that piece of information that Clark decided to focus on but he kept coming up empty. Once Lois walked out of sight he turned to his laptop and scrolled through the pages at super speed but came up empty.

"Lois? I don't think they actually got engaged." He called out.

"Why not?" Lois asked as she re-entered holding two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"There are no engagement or wedding announcements." He answered as she handed him one of the mugs.

She sat down on the floor beside him. "That means she must have rejected his proposal."

"And broke his heart in the process." Clark sighed.

After a few minutes of complete silence contemplating about their disastrous relationships, she felt Clark slowly place an arm around her shoulder and pull her in for a hug. She sighed at how comfortable it felt and how right it felt. When she glanced up they looked into each others eyes and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing. They instinctively drew closer but just before their lips touched they realized what they were about to do and quickly drew apart.

Lois looked at him and softly smiled, receiving one in return. Both looked away still afraid of what was happening between them and sat in silence drinking their coffees. When the silence became too much for Lois, she broke it by focusing on their investigation and pushing whatever she was feeling for Clark deep down until she was ready to deal with it.

"Ok, so here's what we've found out so far. Jarrod Rucker and Jason Mayzik are cousins and went to college together. Jarrod had dated Sarah Johnson, the Mayor's daughter, since high school. He proposed, she turned him down—"

"And now he kidnaps engaged couples because they're happy, in love and committed." Clark finished explaining.

"I think tomorrow we should speak to Sarah. Find out what really happened between them." Lois suggested feeling bad for the guy but also disgusted with what he was doing.

"I agree." Clark said as he accessed the phonebook on his laptop. "Ok, there's no listing for a Sarah Johnson. Perhaps she lives with her parents still."

"We'll just call Mayor Johnson tomorrow morning then." She said and noticed Clark nod his head in agreement then she nudged him in the shoulder. "We make a good team Smallville."

Clark nudged her back. "Yeah, we do."

"Well now that we've found out everything we could, I say we watch a movie and relax before going to bed." She saw him grin and waggle his eyebrows. "Separate beds smart-ass," she added.

Clark snapped his fingers and frowned disappointed but burst out laughing at the expression on her face. "Got ya, abstinence until after the wedding."

Lois rolled her eyes and whacked him in the head with a cushion. Clark grinned and whacked her back then it soon turned into a playful cushion fight. After the fight ended in a very precarious and confusing way, Clark underneath her and she straddling his waist, Lois and Clark cleaned up the living room and then sat down at separate ends of the couch to watch a movie before heading off to bed.

************

Lois awoke in the morning to the alarm buzzing loudly and the morning sun shining through the windows. She reached out, smacked her hand on the alarm to cease the buzzing and laid in bed wrapped up in the covers just thinking to herself. She thought about Chloe and Jimmy and prayed that they and the other couples were safe. _Hold on everyone. You'll be back with the ones you love, very soon,_ she said to herself. Her thought's then went to Clark and how their feelings became much clearer last night.

_They sat on separate sides of the couch when the movie first began and Lois had felt extremely lonely without him right beside her. Then Clark disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with a bowl of chips and he sat down closer to her. Sometime during the movie, Lois curled up and leaned against him while they shared the chips. _

"_This is much better." She heard Clark sigh._

"_What is?" Lois asked even though she knew what he was talking about._

"_Umm watching the movie. You know . . . it's much better than the investigating." Clark quickly covered._

_Lois knew that's not what he meant and that he was probably scared about what was happening between them, so she sat up, turned around smiled at him but then she leaned back into his arms and unconsciously sighed when she felt him shift his arm to wrap it around her and settle her comfortably against his chest. They then sat in contented silence for the rest of the movie._

_After the movie ended, they worked together to lock up the house and turn off the lights as if it were a normal routine for them. As if it was their house. Then they walked upstairs and stopped outside Clark's old bedroom where Lois would be sleeping._

"_Goodnight Clark."_

"_Goodnight Lois."_

_When he leaned in towards her, she knew what he was going to do and it made her nervous but she wanted it to happen. When his lips brushed over hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They eventually parted breathless from the kiss leaning forehead to forehead then smiled while they looked into each others eyes._

"_Lois, what's happening between us?" Clark asked with a shaky voice._

"_I think you know, Clark. I do too but neither of us is ready to admit it." She answered truthfully as she looked up at him and smiled. "Let's just focus on the investigation and saving everyone first."_

_He nodded his head, smiled and once again covered her lips with his. They shared a kiss full of promises and desire before parting ways and heading to their bedrooms._

Now Lois lay in bed with her eyes closed smiling and softly touching her lips as she remembered how his lips had felt on hers all day and all night. Realizing there was more to them then just friends, she wondered if things were going to be difficult or would they just be their normal selves. _Only one way to find out,_ Lois thought as she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

Twenty minutes later she exited the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Once she was dressed, she applied her make up and fixed her hair then headed downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, she became breathless and her heart beat erratically because Clark was standing at the stove dressed for work with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows, making breakfast.

Lois cleared her throat and walked towards him saying, "Morning Smallville."

Clark turned around, smiled brightly, and said, "Morning, Lois. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Hey, are you making breakfast?"

"Let's see. Fire. Frypan. Eggs. Bacon and spatula . . . safe bet would be yes." Clark replied sarcastically then grinned when she punched him in the shoulder.

"You just think you're so cute, don't you?" Lois asked as she walked over to make a coffee.

"Well yeah. Don't you?" Clark queried grinning.

Lois leaned back against the bench, looked him up and down and simply shrugged her shoulders. "You're alright."

"Gee thanks." He said pretending to be offended.

She poured two mugs of coffee, walked over and handed one to him. "I was kidding, Smallville. You're sexy as hell." She blushed after she said that then was suddenly nervous from his intense stare. "So, umm . . . breakfast, hey."

Clark blushed embarrassed about the comment and knew she was also embarrassed about it and was covering that up by changing the subject. "Yeah. I made us breakfast," he said as he turned around and began placing food on two plates.

"Wow! I never expected that. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Nope. All done." He leaned down and brushed his lips gently over hers as he handed her a plate of food. Then he picked up his own and then they walked over to sit down at the table. "By the way, after I did my morning chores, I phoned the Mayor's office for us."

"And?" Lois asked between mouthfuls of food.

Clark swallowed and answered. "It was really strange. I didn't exactly speak to him. I only spoke to his assistant Jane and when I mentioned Sarah's name the other side went silent."

"I wonder why?" Lois asked perturbed.

"I'm not sure but I sense something isn't right. When Jane came back onto the line she told me that Mayor Johnson said Sarah and her mom have gone away on an extended holiday and then she simply hung up."

"But you don't believe him?" Lois asked as she saw concern in his eyes and doubt in his voice.

Clark shook his head and said, "No."

"Well then . . . I guess we just go to his office and speak to him face to face." Lois said determinedly.

"Something tells me it's not going to be easy_," _Clark said as he looked directly at Lois.

"I know but it's the only way we're going to get answers," Lois said and received a nod of agreement in return.

They had finished breakfast in silence and then washed and dried the dishes. Half an hour later they drove away from the farm deciding to use Lois' car and headed for Metropolis. Clark burst out laughing at the music that played when Lois put a CD in.

"What are you laughing about, Smallville? You know I like Whitesnake music."

He cleared his throat. "Oh I know, Lois. This is one of the songs on the CD you gave me on "Lois' Gone Wild Night."

She shook her head and sighed. "You know, I was beginning to really like you Clark. But now that you've brought that 'incident' up, I don't."

"Yeah you do. You've been dying to kiss me ever since that night." Clark teased and loved that realizing their feelings for each other didn't change the way they were around each other.

"I choose to vehemently deny that." Lois said trying not to grin but when Clark looked at her, she couldn't help but smile.

The playful teasing continued inside the car as they drove down the main street of Smallville and out onto the road towards Metropolis.

**********

Dark eyes watched as they drove past him oblivious that he was there. He had decided to stay in Smallville in a hotel overnight and rose very early knowing the happy couple would have to leave early to get to work on time. He followed a fair distance back. Poised and ready to strike when the time was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When they arrived in Metropolis, morning rush hour had clearly begun because cars were going in each and every direction and people were bustling along the sidewalks heading to work, going about their normal daily routines. On the drive to work Lois and Clark had decided to stop at the _Daily Planet_ first to inform Tess about their findings and their plans for the day.

Minutes later, Lois pulled up to the curb outside of the _Daily Planet_ and saw a red van that appeared to have been following them ever since they left Smallville, drive straight past them and turn at the next cross street. They first noticed it when they pulled onto the highway and wondered if it was one of the cousins but it had eventually passed them and took a different exit. However, when it reappeared again a few miles from Metropolis, Lois was sure it was one of them.

Watching the red van speed by Clark reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "See. There's nothing to worry about Lois, they weren't following us."

"I know. I just thought it was—"

"Rucker?" Clark queried then continued as she nodded her head. "Well it wasn't. Besides remember it was a black car last night."

"Yeah, I know." But she was still unconvinced. "Alright, let's go and talk to Tess and then go hound Mayor Johnson. That'll make me feel better," Lois said as she climbed out of the car.

Clark smiled as he exited the car and stood waiting for her, holding her bag in his hands. When she walked around to his side she rolled up to her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips while entwining her hand in his. They reluctantly had to let go of each others hands as they walked through the glass revolving doors but once they entered the building Lois reached down and placed her hand back in his.

As soon as they entered the lobby, they walked over to the elevator and headed directly upstairs to Tess' office. They knocked on the door, entered upon her invitation and sat down in the chairs across from her. They then proceeded to fill her on everything they found out about Rucker and Jason.

"Cousins working together and kidnapping engaged couples all because this Rucker got his heart broken?" She asked and received nods of agreement from Lois and Clark. "Well what are you both doing now?" Tess asked in a serious and curious tone.

"We're going to see Mayor Johnson and speak to him about his daughter." Clark answered quickly.

"Well if she was the one that broke his heart, she'll be the one to help you." Tess said pleased with their investigative work. "What are your plans for the rest of the day? I mean if you're meant to draw out this Rucker, you should be spending your time out on the streets, correct? Or planning your own wedding?"

Lois looked at Clark, smiled and then reached out for his hand. "Yeah, that's what we were planning on doing after we spoke to the mayor."

Tess for the first time since they had announced their engagement and entered her office, saw the ring sparkling on Lois' finger and realized that they truly were in love and engaged to be married. When she had found out about their engagement the day before and then the information on Jimmy, she thought it was all fake, just a plan to capture Rucker. But seeing the ring on Lois' finger and their intimate interaction, proved that it was true and that annoyed her.

"That's fine. Just do whatever it takes to save the couples and get me a front page story." She said as she leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"We will," Lois said as she and Clark rose out of their seats and headed towards the door.

As they reached the door, Lois suddenly froze, looked at Clark and then turned around as she realized what Tess had said. "Did you just say front page story?"

"Mm-hmm. Yes I did. You and Clark will share your first byline on this. So get out of here." She ordered them pointing to the door.

Lois and Clark nodded their heads and quickly exited the office both smiling over the fact that they will share their first byline on the front of the Daily Planet. They quickly boarded the elevator to the lobby to head off to speak to the Mayor.

************

As they exited the building they decided to walk considering the City Hall was only three blocks from the _Daily Planet_. Walking amongst the crowds, they discussed what they were going to say and how much information to give the Mayor.

"Well Sawyer warned us not to say anything but I think we can make an exception with Mayor Johnson."

"I don't think she'd mind considering this could solve the case." Clark agreed with confidence.

"I agree." Lois said as they stopped at a crosswalk.

Clark looked at her and asked, "Do you think we should call Detective Sawyer and tell her what we've discovered and where we're going? She did tell us to keep her updated and we haven't told her one thing."

Lois glanced at him and realized he was right but they have been so focused on the investigation and their personal feelings that they've just not thought of it. As the WALK light flashed green they crossed the road and stopped at a bench.

"Should we call her now?" Clark asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Lois looked at him for a few seconds then waved her hand dismissively. "No. Let's go and speak to Mayor Johnson first and then call her afterwards. That way we have all the information to give her."

Clark nodded his head and when she smiled at him, he just couldn't resist leaning in to give her kiss. He then reached down entwining their hands together and they headed towards their destination. Minutes later they arrived in front of a tall, white and brick building that had a white sign above roman style pillars with the words City Hall in big black letters. They walked up the white stairs, entered the building and headed over to the information board.

They read that the Mayor's office was located on the second floor, so they walked over and entered one of the elevators. Clark stood with his hands in his pockets and Lois leaned up against the back wall tapping her foot and bobbing her head to the elevator music.

He chuckled when he saw her bobbing to the smooth sounds of Barry Manilow singing Mandy and couldn't help but tease her about it. "Wow, Lois, never knew you liked Barry Manilow."

"I don't," she said defensively.

"Really? So what's this?" He mimicked her head bobbing and foot tapping.

"I umm . . . I had a crick in my neck and pins and needles in my foot." Lois replied making a show of rubbing her neck for effect and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Uh-huh. Sure you do." He teased and smirked.

Seconds later they arrived on the second floor and as Lois walked out of the elevator she turned to him and warned him. "You tell anyone I like that song, you'll pay mister. No more kisses from me."

He smiled at her and exited the elevator holding his hands up in defense, which made her laugh and roll her eyes at him. They walked down a long carpeted hallway to a set of glass doors and Clark held the door opened for her.

"Lois? Remember the Mayor's assistant might not be very receptive to us. I was dismissed on the phone so I expect the same reaction here. Just be nice and stay patient." He said seriously but also teasingly as they walked through the doors and over to the desk where a short red haired lady was talking on a phone.

"I'm always nice," she replied and when she saw him flash her a look of doubt even she knew it was a lie. "Ok, not always," she admitted. "I'll try my hardest to remain calm."

"That's all I ask." Clark smiled as they reached the desk and received a smile from the assistant whose name tag said Jane.

Jane, the lady with the red hair, ended her phone call and looked at them. "Hi! How may I help you?"

Lois extended her hand and said, "I'm Lois Lane and this," she gestured to Clark, "Is my partner Clark Kent. We're from the Daily Planet and we would like to speak to Mayor Johnson, please."

Upon hearing Clark's name, Jane huffed in annoyance releasing Lois' hand. "Miss Lane as I told Mr. Kent on the phone this morning, Mayor Johnson said Sarah is fine. She's on an extended holiday with her mother."

"Yes, I know that's what he said but we still need to speak to him face-to-face." Lois stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm sorry but that won't be happening." Jane replied sternly.

Lois took a few deep breaths to calm the frustration she felt building. "Please. It's vital we speak to him."

"Miss Lane, I said NO." Jane said raising her voice a little louder.

Lois slammed her palms on the desk and gave Jane a steely glare. Her patience had grown thin with the lady's attitude. "I don't think you understand, Jane. This is a matter of life and death. Now we demand to speak to him," she seethed.

Clark knew she was about to lose it which would involve Lois getting real personal with Jane, so he stepped forward and placed a calming hand on her back. She whipped her head around to glare at Clark, her eyes snapping with anger and frustration but without protest stepped away from the desk standing with her arms folded across her chest scowling at Jane.

"Jane, Please. Like Lois said this is a matter of life and death. Would you just call Mayor Johnson and tell him we're here and tell him its imperative we speak to him?" Clark asked calmly and offered a charming smile for good measure.

Jane glared at Lois and then faced Clark with a smile. "I'll ask him but I don't think he'll change his mind."

"If he doesn't change his mind, then we'll gladly leave." Clark assured her.

Jane nodded, picked up the phone and dialed his extension. It picked up and she heard her boss' deep voice answer. "Mayor Johnson, I have Lois Lane and Clark Kent here at the desk, they wish to speak to you. Yes, I already told them sir but they said it's a matter of life and death. Very well sir." She hung the phone up and looked directly at Lois and Clark. "I'm sorry but he hasn't changed his mind."

"What did he say when you said it's a life and death matter?" Lois asked curiously as she slowly stepped forward again.

"Nothing. He said he doesn't want to speak to you."

Lois sighed deeply and suddenly felt Clark drag her away from the desk. When he stopped in front of her she gave him a steely glare. "Clark, we can't just leave. We need to speak to him," she whispered between clenched teeth.

"I know we do, Lois." He surreptitiously glanced around and saw two security guards dressed in black standing by two wooden doors. "I need you to trust me."

"What?"

"I'm going to get the information we need but I need you to cause a huge distraction so I can get through those doors to the left of us." Clark explained as he gave a slight nod towards the guards.

Lois quickly looked around him and immediately understood what his plan was. "Why don't you create the distraction and I go speak to him," she whispered.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "You're better at causing distractions and . . . you seem to really get under Jane's skin."

She glanced at Jane. "That's true. Alright, I'll do it but I expect to hear everything, ok." She warned him.

"I promise. Now do your stuff." He whispered softly and stepped back to get ready to make his move.

She winked at him and said loudly, "Clark, we can't leave, we need to speak to him."

"I know we do but he doesn't want to, so let's leave." He said playing along.

"NO!" She exclaimed angrily pushing him out of her way and storming over to the desk. "I want to speak to him, right now!" She glared angry at Jane. "Get your boss on the line this instant!"

"Miss Lane, if you don't step away from the desk, I'll be forced to have you removed." Jane insisted as she clicked her fingers at the guards.

Clark watched as two guards stepped away from the door and headed over towards Lois. He slowly inched towards the doors and stopped. She must have seen the guards and Clark move at the same time because what she did next helped him.

Lois lunged over the desk and grabbed a hold of the phone saying, "Fine, I'll call him myself then."

While the two women tussled with the phone the guards appeared behind her, grasped her under the arms and began to drag her towards the elevators screaming and kicking. Clark took advantage of the distraction by sneaking through the doors smiling with pride at Lois' act. He walked down a short hallway and came to another set of wooden doors with the nameplate 'Mayor Harold Johnson' on it. He pushed it open and quickly entered shutting the door behind him.

"Mayor Johnson?" He asked looking at a short brown haired stocky man sitting behind a desk.

"Yes. Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked anxiously.

"My name is Clark Kent."

"I told my assistant I don't want to speak to you." He rose from behind his desk walked over and opened the door and then with an authoritative voice, said, "Now, please leave before I have you arrested."

Clark placed his hand on the door stopping it from closing. "Sir, please, it really is imperative we speak to you. My partner and I are reporters with the _Daily Planet_ and we're working with the police on a case."

"Why should a case concern me, Mr. Kent?"

"Because it involves your daughter." Clark stated matter-of-factly.

"How is my daughter involved?" He asked in a brusque tone.

"We're investigating a man I think you'll know. He goes by the name Jarrod Rucker." Clark heard him gasp and saw a look of fear flash in his eyes. "Judging by the expression on your face, you know him."

Mayor Johnson slowly nodded his head, closed the door and looked directly at Clark. "Ok, you have my attention, Mr. Kent."

"My name is Clark sir," he said as he extended his hand.

He shook Clark's hand and gestured for him to sit down. "Ok. Clark. Why are reporters from the Daily Planet and the police investigating Jarrod Rucker?"

Clark watched as the Mayor walked back around behind his desk and sat down. Then he looked directly at him with a serious expression on his face. "Well sir, in the last six months six engaged couples have been kidnapped. The kidnappings take place just days after they got engaged and we wanted to speak to your daughter because . . . well we believe she and Jarrod were involved."

The Mayor's shoulders slumped as he sighed deeply. "I'm afraid you can't speak to my daughter, Clark. Jarrod hasn't only kidnapped couples, he also kidnapped my daughter." He paused and took a deep breath and then continued. "He kidnapped Sarah six months ago."

"Why don't the police know?" Clark saw fear appear in the Mayor's eyes and understood why. "He threatened you didn't he?"

Mayor Johnson nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, he did. He called and said he had Sarah and that if I tried to contact the police or anyone, he would kill her."

"That's why you're saying she's on vacation with her mom, so nobody would be able to figure it out." Clark said as the pieces began to fit together.

"I had to. I couldn't risk my daughters' life, Mr. Kent. These six months have been excruciating for the family, especially my wife. Nobody in the office knows the truth either." He explained trying to remain strong.

"I'm so sorry, Mayor Johnson." Clark said sincerely and then gulped hating having to ask but it's what they came to see him for. "I hate to ask. Could you tell me what happened between your daughter Sarah and Jarrod?"

The Mayor once again nodded his head and began the explanation that Lois and Clark have needed to hear, to understand why Jarrod is kidnapping the couples and the Mayor's daughter.

***********

"Hey! Unhand me you men-in-black wannabe's." Lois exclaimed struggling as she was roughly escorted outside by the guards.

Once outside they let Lois go and warned her to stay out. She was tempted to flip them off but chose instead to walk down the stairs to the footpath and sit on a nearby stone bench to wait for Clark. She hoped he was getting the information they needed so they could save everyone, write the story and then have their talk.

Five minutes passed Clark was still missing in action so Lois took that as a good sign that the guards hadn't caught on to their plan and that the Mayor had trusted Clark enough to talk to him. Lois decided to do something productive while she waited, so she pulled out her voice recorder and began to record notes for their article while also staying aware of her surroundings.

She saw vehicles drive up and down the street. Heard people speaking, laughing and walking along the footpath. Then she noticed a red van like one that had followed them from Smallville, pull up to the curb. When she saw "him" casually climb out of the vehicle and walk towards her grinning, her spider senses kicked in and she knew trouble was about to hit her so she kept her voice recorder on and quickly placed it to her side out of sight.

"Hello, Miss Lane." He said softly as he sat down beside her.

Lois exhaled and said, "Hello, Mr. Rucker."

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

"It was until you turned up."

"Watch your mouth, Miss Lane. It could get you into a lot of trouble." He warned her sternly.

She turned her head to the side shocked at how calm he was acting. Then she looked directly into his eyes and said, "Been there, done that. So kidnapped anyone today, Rucker?"

"Not yet." He replied coldly.

Lois looked at him and could see in his eyes what he meant. Her heart began to race in fear when she saw he had a gun aimed at her under his jacket. She huffed and commented while looking at passerby's, "Changing your MO I see."

"My what?"

"Your MO. You usually follow the couple, pose as a wedding planner and then kidnap them. Not calmly approach them with a gun and kidnap them." She explained as she smiled at an elderly lady as she walked past them.

"Well, I discovered that two nosy reporters were setting me up. I had to do something different." He explained with cocky assurance.

"Well this is certainly different. So what happens now?"

He gestured for her to stand up but when she simply sat there he leaned closer and whispered, "Stand up or I shoot granny over there."

She smiled at the elderly lady and received a curious smile back. She knew that if anything happened to the lady because of her she would never forgive herself. Sighing she reluctantly stood up and walked towards the van leaving her bag and voice recorder on the bench.

"Alright, where are we going, Rucker?" she asked feeling him walk behind her with a hand roughly grasping her elbow and the barrel of the gun digging into her ribcage.

"Where everyone else is of course." He replied harshly.

As they reached the van Lois turned around to face him and saw the elderly lady pick up the voice recorder and glance directly at her. Then she asked, "Where exactly is that," she asked even though she knew he probably wouldn't answer.

"You'll find out Miss Lane. Now, get in," he threatened as the grip on her elbow tightened to the point that Lois could not help but wince.

Lois smiled and knew it was risky but yelled out, "HELP!" The last thing she saw before everything went black was the butt of the gun connect with her head.

Jarrod quickly shoved her into the van, smirked at the elderly lady and then sped away from the scene wheels burning rubber and smoking.

*********

Clark had sat quietly and listened intensely to everything Mayor Johnson told him. He felt sorry for both Sarah and Jarrod knowing the feel of heartache and what it could do. "Let me make sure I'm clear, Mayor Johnson. Sarah had fallen in love with Jarrod's best friend Marcus Reilly and was going to tell him at dinner." The Mayor nodded his head. "But Jarrod had other plans and before Sarah could say anything he proposed to her. Then she turned down his proposal, told him about Marcus and left him at the restaurant."

"Yes." He saw Clark frowning. "Sarah has made mistakes Mr. Kent. Just like I'm sure you have."

Clark nodded his head in agreement and softly said, "More than you can imagine."

"She feels very sorry for how she handled things with Jarrod but . . . she's not sorry for ending it with him. She began to realize that Jarrod wasn't the guy for her but didn't know how to end it without hurting him. Those were her words exactly." Mayor Johnson said defensively.

Clark nodded his head understandingly. "I'm not judging her, Mayor Johnson. Like I said, I've made more mistakes in life and in love than you can imagine, so I understand. I just wanted to be sure I heard everything correctly."

He sighed deeply. "No, I'm sorry for being so defensive Mr. Kent. It's just . . . I miss my daughter and want her back home safely. Yes she's made mistakes but she and the others don't deserve this. Sarah's mother, our families and Marcus are worried. I have an idea of where he might be hiding her and the others but—"

"I understand. I am worried about my fiancée's cousin Chloe and her fiancé. I personally think you did the right thing by not telling the police." Clark rose up from the chair and extended his hand. "My fiancée and I will—" Clark stopped talking his hand frozen in the Mayor's hand and got a far away expression on his face as his super hearing kicked in and he heard Lois' heart racing.

"Mr. Kent, are you ok?" Mayor Johnson inquired concerned.

Clark wondered what had set her heart racing so erratically. When he focused with his super hearing better, he heard Lois' voice tremble slightly and a man's deep and rough voice threaten Lois. He looked the Mayor in the eyes but before the Mayor could question him Clark suddenly raced out of the office. Then he heard Lois scream for help.

Clark had run straight past Jane and instead of taking the elevator he took the stairs. Once the door had closed behind him he super sped down the stairs and within seconds found himself in the lobby. He than ran through the lobby to outside where he saw an elderly lady standing by a bench holding Lois' bag in her hands while looking around the corner.

He brusquely walked over careful not to frighten her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am." She turned around and looked at him but didn't say anything. "Have you seen the owner of that bag?"

She nodded her head slowly and pointed at the tire marks the van had left behind as it squealed away and then she pointed down the road. "He . . . he took her. She screamed out, he hit her over the head, put her in the van and then they sped away."

"What do you mean 'they'?" Clark asked as he looked down the road hoping Lois was ok.

"There were two guys-the driver and the one that took her. Here," she said handing him the bag and voice recorder. "She left these behind. Do you know her?"

"Yes . . . I do. She's my everything." He answered softly and lovingly.

Clark smiled appreciatively as he took Lois' belongings from the lady and then sat down on the bench and played the voice recorder. First he heard Lois' notes for their story and smiled when he heard her nickname for Jarrod. Then seconds later he heard the slight tremble in her voice as Rucker had sat down next to her. They talked calmly for a little bit but then Clark heard him threaten Lois but then it faded away.

Clark clicked stop on the recorder and closed his eyes to try and track where she was. He zoned in on her heartbeat and sighed relieved that she was still alive.

Mayor Johnson walked outside and saw Clark sitting on the bench. As the Mayor passed by he smiled at the elderly lady but continued to the bench where Clark sat holding a purse and voice recorder device. "Is everything alright, Mr. Kent? You rushed out of the office without saying a word."

The elderly lady walked over and said, "No Harold, everything is not alright. Jarrod and his cousin just kidnapped this young mans friend."

"It's actually his fiancée, mother." Harold said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Clark rose up off the bench looking at the Mayor with a serious expression on his face. "Mayor Johnson. Could you think of any place that Jarrod could've taken them too? It has to be big and secluded."

He thought about it but it was his mom that spoke instead. "The Ruckers owned a factory thirty minutes away from here. If you keep driving straight ahead down this road," she pointed down the road that Rucker had turned on to, "you'll find it."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it over saying, "Mayor, could you please call Detective Sawyer and give her the directions to the factory. I'm going after Rucker right now." He saw confusion on both their faces. "My car . . . it's around the corner."

"Why don't you call them and then you and I could go out with them." The Mayor suggested with deep concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine but I think you should stay here. Just call detective Sawyer." Then Clark ran around the corner.

He made sure nobody was watching and when he saw it was clear, he super sped away. Seconds later he arrived in front of a large white cement building and stood looking around for an entrance. He slowly moved towards the two large steel doors, pulled them open and looked around his surroundings with his x-ray vision. As he honed in on Lois' heartbeat which was racing and walked in that direction, he wondered where the couples were being kept.

Minutes later he came to a small glass door, peered through it and saw Lois shackled and chained up in a metal chair with cables surrounding her and something around her stomach hooked up to a large machine, while Rucker stood with something in his hand. As he slowly and quietly pushed the door open and sneaked in, he wondered where Jason Mayzick was and what the machine was because he suddenly felt a little weak.

As he walked further into the room he got weaker and his chest tightened to the point he had problems breathing and it made him stumble and let the door slam shut. He shook his head at his own stupidity and saw two people look at him with different expressions on their faces.

Jarrod smirked and chuckled coldly. "Well now that the fiancé has arrived the fun can truly begin. Jason, if you don't mind?"

"Clark! Watch out!"

As Clark went to turn around, he felt a stinging sensation through out his body. Before his vision faded, he saw Jason standing over him with a stun gun in his hand and a guilty expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clark slowly opened his eyes to find himself shackled to a chair across from Lois with electrodes and wires attached to his stomach and wrists while cables were connected to the chair and the machine. His head felt like it was going to explode and his breathing was heavy because of the glowing green Kryptonite in the wrist and ankle shackles. When he looked across at Lois he saw she had a dark purple and black bruise on her left cheek, her lip was bleeding and she was looking at him with a worried but fearful expression.

"Lois? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice filled with deep concern as he struggled to break the shackles and chains that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Do I look alright?" She saw him roll his eyes at her sarcastic response. "I'm fine," she answered with a small smile. "Just a little bloody, bruised, chained up, that's all. How about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, just chained up too," he answered breathlessly as he continued to try and break free.

They were silent for a few seconds; only the sound of the chains clanging as they both struggled to break free was heard. Lois looked around wondering where their captors were and Clark continued to try and break from the hold.

"How did you find me?" Lois asked him curiously.

"Ma—"

"I'm guessing good ole Mayor Harold Johnson told him." Jarrod answered instead as he re entered the room, Jason following behind him. As he walked into the light he glanced at Clark and said, "Nice of you to join us."

"Jarrod just let us go and we can talk about this." Clark begged. "I know what Sarah did to you and how much it must've hurt but—"

Jarrod quickly walked over, leaned into Clark's face and angrily said, "Do not say you know how much it hurts because you have no idea."

"I do have an inkling Jarrod. My ex-girlfriend broke up with me by DVD and it hurt." Clark said as he looked over at Lois. "But I found someone else and you will too."

Jarrod looked at Lois and then turned back to Clark. "Well that would hurt but not as much as mine did. And good for you, finding someone else but the thing is . . . I don't want anyone else. I want Sarah and now I have her. So," he raised his left fist and punched Clark hard in the face, "Now get ready to play what I call Rucker's Truth and Torture game."

"Truth and Torture game? This should be fun." Lois said sarcastically.

"Oh it is . . . well not for you two but for me." Jarrod said pointing to himself. "Here's how it works. The bands around your stomach and wrists are electrodes and wires . . . well those are all hooked up to the machine my cousin is operating and so are these two buzzers I'm holding in my hand."

"How will you know if we're telling the truth or lying?" Clark asked as he looked at the buzzer in Jarrod's hand.

"Oh that . . . let's just say I have a special gift at knowing if people are lying."

"Oh great, we become some psycho's play toy." Lois said rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Careful Lois, I'm in control here. I could kill you or . . . I could kill your lover boy." Jarrod threatened as he threw a heated glance at Clark. "Now, the rules, because every game has to have its rules. I ask you each a question and you answer with yes or no. Here's the fun part. If either of you lie, your dear loved one gets zapped."

"What if you tell the truth?" Clark asked while he looked across at Lois and saw her biting her lip which meant she was scared.

"Well you don't get zapped and that parts not that fun for me." Rucker replied calmly.

"Now I see why it's called Truth and Torture. You ask questions and we have to put up with your voice." Lois commented rolling her eyes. "You really are a sick man Rucker."

"Lo-iss." Clark exclaimed in a stern voice.

"I know. I should really get some help . . . but I don't want to. Now, are you ready to play?" He asked excitedly looking back and forth at them. He then looked at his cousin and asked, "Jason could you turn the machine on please?"

Jason reluctantly nodded his head as he flicked a red switch and then stood with his arms folded across his chest. _God, I hate this._

"Good." Jarrod looked at them both. "Let's begin with a test. I'd like you both to lie for this first question." He faced Lois and asked, "Is your name Lois Lane?

"I'm not going to answer just so you can get your rocks off by shocking us." Lois responded annoyed.

"Answer the question Lois." Jarrod ordered her.

Lois saw Clark mouth at her to do it and nodded his head emphasizing it was ok. "Fine. No." Lois answered and then cringed as Clark screamed from being shocked.

"Very good." Jarrod smiled and then faced Clark. "Is your name Clark Kent?"

"No." Clark answered as he closed his eyes waiting for Lois to scream only it never came. When he looked over at her she looked confused and so did Jarrod. Clark had told the truth. His real name is Kal-El.

Jarrod looked at Clark curiously and said, "You're telling the truth, I can tell. If your name isn't Clark Kent then what is it?"

"None of your business," Clark said glaring at him.

Jarrod glared back at him and smiled coldly as he pressed the button shocking Lois. Clark cringed as he heard Lois scream out in pain from the electricity coursing throughout her body.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I know the machine works. Now let's play. First question." He looked Lois deeply into her eyes and asked, "Do you trust Clark?"

"Yes." Lois answered unquestionably.

He realized she was telling the truth so he turned to Clark. "Clark, do you trust Lois?"

"Yes." Clark answered smiling at Lois.

Jarrod rolled his eyes annoyed. "Well that's good that you trust each other, but not fun for me. So let's move on to the next question." He turned to Lois and grinned. "Lois, do you still have feelings for an old boyfriend and don't say you don't have one because a hot babe like you has probably left a trail of broken hearts in her wake."

Lois glared at him through narrowed eyes as she ground out a biting, "No."

Suddenly Clark screamed and jerked back in the seat as he felt a strong shock travel throughout his body. After it stopped and the pain resided he looked at Lois with a hurt expression. "You still have feelings for Oliver?"

"No, of course I don't." Lois cringed as Clark was shocked again and became worried when he began to cough uncontrollably and a drop of blood dripped from his nose.

"You didn't ask a question Rucker, so stop shocking him." Lois screamed.

He shrugged his shoulders and smugly said, "Can you see why I love this game?"

"Shut up psycho." Lois shouted angrily before looking directly at Clark. "Are you ok?" She could see something wasn't right.

"I'm fine." He answered heaving and struggling to breathe. "Do you still . . . have feelings for Oliver?"

"Yes I do still have feelings for him but . . . only as a friend."

"She's telling the truth Clark." Jarrod said looking into Lois' eyes.

Clark sighed deeply, looked up at Lois and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You know how I feel about you," Lois said passionately and meaningfully. Then she remembered Jarrod thought they were engaged so she quickly covered with, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have said yes to your proposal."

Clark bowed his head down in shame and apologetically said, "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." She said sternly.

Jarrod stood watching them back and forth like he were at a tennis match, listening to them shout and glare angrily at one another. But then seconds later he shook his head in disgust as they forgave each other so quickly.

"What? That's it. No I hate you's? Ah come on Clark, she said she's still got feelings for her ex. Doesn't that piss you off?" Jarrod inquired, his voice rising in annoyance.

"No." Clark smiled when Lois didn't get shocked. "I trust her and can see in her eyes that she's telling the truth."

"Well isn't that just great." He said sarcastically as he faced Clark with an angry scowl. "How about you Clark? Do you still have feelings for an ex girlfriend?"

"Yes . . . but only as a friend," Clark answered with conviction.

Jarrod exhaled and rolled his eyes in frustration. "You're not even going to bother lying? All the other couples lied their asses off."

"What would be the point? You'll just find a reason to shock us anyway."

"Fine. Whatever." Jarrod waved his hand dismissively. "Next question. Lois, have you ever deceived Clark?"

Lois shook her head and answered openly, "No. Never."

He looked at Clark and sighed in frustration. "Ok Clark, have you ever deceived Lois?"

Clark looked down not wanting to look at Lois as his mind wandered to the two times he had deceived her. There was the night in the alley when he had pretended to be Green Arrow and they ended up kissing. Then there was the Valentines debacle when Lois had asked if he remembered what had gone on between them and he deceived her by telling her he didn't, to cover his secret. Then he realized that he deceived her everyday when he had to race off to make a save while she tried to track down the red and blue blur not knowing it was him.

"Ooh, careful Lois, he seems intensely deep in thought, which means he's deciding whether to lie or tell the truth." Rucker warned her.

"Do you ever get sick and tired of your own voice, Rucker? Because I know I am." Lois commented which made Jarrod so angry he walked over and backhanded her across the face splitting her lip.

Lois glared at him, turned her head to the side and spat blood out. Then she faced him with a knowing grin and said, "That's going to cost you, Rucker."

He grinned maliciously at her and turned to face an irate Clark who had stood up in a threatening position when he saw Jarrod backhand Lois. "Tick tock, tick tock, Clark," he said walking over and shoving Clark back in his seat.

Clark looked at Lois and saw her split lip. Then he hesitantly said, "No."

"Wrong answer. Jarrod said as he pressed down on the button.

Clark cringed and despised himself for making Lois scream out in agonizing pain. "Lois!" he screamed out. "Yes. Yes, I have. Just please don't hurt her," he said deeply emotional as he admitted the truth.

"You . . . what?" Lois growled in pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry," Clark softly said.

"You deceived me? How Clark?" Lois asked with an intense frown.

"Could we talk about this when we're alone?" He pleaded.

"Now is as good a time as ever. I'm chained up so I can't get loose to kill you," she seriously said. "Tell me, how have you deceived me?"

Jarrod interrupts them by laughing maniacally. "Ooh and the game just took a major twist. First it was Lois lying which caused Clark to get shocked and now it's Clark, which caused Lois to get shocked." He glanced at Jason and excitedly said, "God I love this game."

"Shut up!" Lois and Clark barked in unison.

"I have a funny feeling this wedding is going to be off."

"When I get out of these chains and shackles and trust me I will, you're going down Game boy." Lois threatened him and then turned her attention back to Clark. "Exactly how have you deceived me?" Lois asked, seething with anger.

"Sure you don't want to wait until we're alone?" Clark inquired hopefully but when he saw her glaring at him, he knew the answer. "Think green leather, a dark alley and also a certain hearts and cupids night which we both were "supposed" to have forgotten." Clark explained calmly as he rattled the shackles and chains still trying to break free.

Lois frowned as she tried to piece together what he meant. _Green leather and a dark alley? What did he mean by that? _After a few seconds of deep thought it suddenly hit her. "You son of a bitch. That was you he hired?"

"Yes but we only did it to protect you, Lois. Honestly."

"He's telling the truth."

"Shut. Up." Lois seethed through clenched teeth as she tried to lunge at Jarrod but was immediately jerked back by the shackles and chains. She then sighed disappointed, sat back down and looked up at Clark. "Do you really remember everything that happened Valentine's night?"

"Yes." Clark said nodding his head shamefully.

"Did we . . . you know?" She asked looking directly at him and gulped nervously. "Or did you lie about that as well?"

Clark heard her heart racing with panic and anger, so he shook his head and said, "No. No we didn't."

"Thank God." She exhaled the breath of air she had been holding in.

Clark was sorry he had deceived her. "I'm sorry Lois," he said apologetically.

"This isn't finished by a long shot, Smallville. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Oops, sounds like you're in trouble Clark. See this is what I mean. You always lie to the one you love." Jarrod said dryly.

"Is that why you did all this Jarrod? Because Sarah lied to you?" Lois asked curiously.

"Lied? No she didn't just lie. She deceived me . . . well her and my best friend. Now Marcus can feel the same pain I felt when she left me there in the middle of the restaurant on one knee, holding a ring out to her." He explained angrily, his voice breaking as the memory hit him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Jarrod, that's worse than being broken up over a DVD." He took a breath and then continued, "But that doesn't excuse you for kidnapping and torturing couples. Mayor Johnson told me that Sarah was going to end it properly . . . but you proposed before she had a chance to." Clark explained, remaining calm.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Clark?" Jarrod asked as he walked over and gripped his wrists tightly.

The green glow from the bracelets around Jarrod's wrists burned through his skin making him clench his teeth and close his eyes in agony.

"Because guess what, it doesn't. It just makes me madder." He punched Clark hard in the face twice splitting his lip, wiped the blood off his hand then took a deep breath and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Now, here's your last question and trust me, after what you two just discussed, I really have no idea how this one is going to turn out."

"Just get on with it Rucker." Clark said weakly. He knew that if he didn't escape soon, he and Lois would probably die.

"Ok, if you wish." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders coldly, walked over, stood next to Lois and stared her in the eyes. He wanted to be close for the answer to the last question, it was the most important one to him. "Lois, do you love Clark . . . and I mean deeply enough that you would be willing to die for him?"

Lois looked at Clark and saw he wasn't fairing well. He looked sick, weak and was bleeding and actually looked like he could die which made her heart ache but she also saw him fighting to escape from the shackles. Then he looked directly into her eyes and smiled reassuringly at her.

She turned and glared at Jarrod and said, "I refuse to answer that question to you."

"Come on Lois, look at your fiancé, he's in agonizing pain over there. If you answer this question you'll be free. Well ok not free but you won't be chained up; you'll just be locked up with everyone else . . . unless of course I decide to kill you." Jarrod said dispassionately.

"Jarrod, you said nobody would die." Jason reacted speaking up for the first time.

"So I lied. Oh the irony of it all," Jarrod chuckled. "What's it gonna be Lois. Do you love him enough to die for him?" When Lois didn't answer but only glared at him, it infuriated Jarrod that he looked directly at her as he pressed and held the button down endlessly shocking Clark.

"Clark!" Lois cried out tears streaming down her face as his loud raw screams echoed throughout the building. Yes she was mad at him for the deceit but she loved him more than anything.

"What's it gonna be Lois? You going to answer or am I going to have to shock him again?" Jarrod asked pressing the buzzer and shocking Clark again letting Lois know he meant business.

She looked at Jarrod with tears streaming down her face and passionately said, "Yes . . . Yes, I do." Then she looked at Clark and they stared directly at one another while she said, "I love you Clark."

He looked at her and then when she smiled and mouthed I'm in love you while looking deeply into his eyes; Clark felt the power coursing through his veins and his breathing steady as he felt his strength return. He glanced at Lois and silently conveyed to her to create a distraction. She picked up on what he wanted and nodded her head just a fraction to let him know she got his silent message loud and clear.

"See . . . now that wasn't too hard was it." Jarrod said tapping her cheek sadistically oblivious to their secret plan.

"You are a sick bastard you know that. You really do take pleasure in causing people pain all because your girlfriend dumped your ass."

"Watch your mouth Lois or I will kill you." He threatened her.

"Go ahead. I don't think you have it in you game boy. I think you and your sidekick are all talk," Lois said smirking at him while she watched Clark struggling with his wrist shackles. He nodded at her to continue so she did. "If you wanted to kill me or Clark, you would've done it already. Instead, all you're doing is playing with your little toy. Now I can see why Sarah turned her love elsewhere."

Jarrod snapped at the sound of Sarah's name. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP," he screamed gripping Lois' cheek's hard. He then withdrew a gun out of the back of his jeans, cocked it and held it to her head. "Or I'll shut you up."

Clark saw the gun aimed at Lois' head and it made him furious and even more determined to escape.

"Jarrod, No." Jason cried out running over to stop him.

While both Jarrod and Jason's back were turned to him, Clark saw it as his chance to escape. Seeing the gun pointed at Lois' head, the terror in her eyes and remembering how she said I love you to him three times, gave him all the strength he needed to break not only the physical shackles but also the invisible shackles of the Kryptonite. With only Lois' and the other couples safety in mind, Clark screamed as he snapped the wrist and ankle shackles then super sped over, knocking the gun out of Jarrod's hand and knocking them out unconscious.

When Clark came to a stop in front of Lois she was staring at him with a completely baffled look as he freed her from the shackles. "How . . . what?" But then she quickly snapped out of her daze and pushed his hand away as he reached out to tenderly touch her cheek where the bruise was. "Don't touch me, I'm fine. You're not out of the dog house yet, Smallville. You have a lot of explaining to do starting with what the hell just happened," she said glaring at him.

Clark decided not to push her knowing she had every right to feel angry and hurt, so he made himself busy by binding Jarrod and Jason, who were just coming to, in the chairs. "We need to find Chloe, Jimmy and the other couples."

Lois nodded her head in agreement and then walked over and tapped Jarrod's face a few times. "Wake up, Rucker. Where is everyone else?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." He replied groggily.

She felt it was time for a bit of payback, so Lois picked up the buzzer and looked directly at him. "Tell us or you'll feel every bit of pain you have inflicted," she threatened him in a rough determined voice.

"You wouldn't dare."

Lois leaned in close to his face, kept her thumb on the button and said, "Won't I? You're the one who can tell if I'm lying. So am I lying, Jarrod?"

"I'd tell her Jarrod. I've seen that look. It's the Mad Dog Lane look." Clark said receiving a warning glare from Lois.

Jarrod could tell she was telling the truth but he still remained silent.

Jason looked at his cousin and shook his head at how obstinate he was being. He wanted it all to end now.

"I know where they are, Mr. Kent. There are two keys in my left top shirt pocket. One is for the ladies cell and the other is for the men," he explained receiving a hateful glare from Jarrod. "I never wanted to do any of this but Jarrod threatened to kill me so I stupidly went along with it."

Clark glanced at Lois then walked over, carefully reached into the pocket Jason gestured at and pulled out a silver and gold key. "You were scared for your life, that's why you went along with it but it still doesn't condone what either of you did. Now where are they?" Clark asked holding up the keys.

Jason gestured with a small nod to the door Clark had entered. "Go out that door, turn right then walk a few feet and turn left, take another right and then left and you'll come to a room and see two hallways. The gold key opens the door down the left hallway, which is where the men are being held and the silver key opens the door on the right, where the women are."

"Thank you, Jason." Clark said appreciatively. Then he turned to Lois and said, "Let's go."

Lois smiled at Jarrod Rucker and held down the button shocking him for five seconds straight. "Oops," she said shrugging her shoulders and then grinned mischievously as she shocked him six more times.

"Lo-is."

"What?" Lois said as she pressed and held the buzzer down a little longer.

"Is that really necessary?" Clark queried shaking his head at her.

"Yes," she said affirmatively. She looked at Jarrod who was sweating and struggling to breathe and said, "That's for each couple you tortured, you jackass," as she dropped the buzzer to the ground. As she walked over to Clark she saw him frowning at her. "Come on he deserved that. Besides, he's still alive."

Clark smiled and chuckled as they began to walk down the hallway, but then he surprised her by handing her the keys, scooping her into his arms and super speeding them in the direction Jason had instructed them to go.

************

Within seconds they came to a stop in the middle of a dark room that had just enough sunlight shining through the dusty windows, to make out the two hallways Jason had told them about. Lois tossed him the gold key and then without a word said headed down her hallway.

Clark hated the cold shoulder he was receiving from Lois but shook it off and super sped down the hallway. When he came to a stop outside of a steel barred door, he placed the key in and it clicked open to reveal several determined men looking angry and determined at him.

"Come on out. You're safe now."

"How do we know that's true? For all we know it's another trick to torture us." A man with a deep croaky voice said doubtfully.

Jimmy stood in a dark corner as he heard a familiar voice. "C.K, is that you?" he asked as he stepped out from behind the other guys. "It is you," he said as he limped over to him.

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Clark asked concerned as he walked towards him and placed an arm around his waist to steady him.

"I've been better." Jimmy said with a chuckle.

"You know this guy," a deep scratchy voice asked from the shadows of the cell.

"Yeah, he's my friend. He's a good guy." Jimmy reassured them receiving a gentle pat of appreciation on the back from Clark.

"I assure you all I'm not here to hurt you. Your captors have been caught and your partners are being rescued by my friend as we speak."

"Lois?" Jimmy asked receiving a nod in return. "Is Chloe alright, C.K? Those guys hurt her badly. Her screams tore into my heart." He turned and looked at the other guys. "They hurt us all."

"I know Jimmy." Clark said sympathetically.

"Yeah, are the girls alright?" The guys chorused in concern.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. Follow me and you'll be back with the ones you love, I promise." Clark said as he gestured up the hallway. When he realized they weren't following, he turned around and said, "Trust me, please."

Jimmy leaned on Clark and saw that the other guys were apprehensive because of everything they had been through. He smiled reassuringly at them, gestured towards the hallway and said, "Guy's, trust him."

They all looked at one another, nodded their heads and decided to trust Clark. As they followed him up the hallway they all breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the cell and were excited about getting to see their partners.

************

Lois quickly ran down the hallway and came to a stop in front of a steel barred door. She quickly placed the key in the lock and when it opened up she saw several very fearful women staring at her. She sighed relieved to see that everyone was ok.

"Hi. My name is Lois." she said cautiously walking into the cell. As she was about to say something else, she came to a standstill and felt tears burn in her eyes as her eyes locked onto the one face that meant so much to her.

"Chloe!?"

"Lo?" Chloe asked broken. Then she cried tears of happiness and ran into her cousins' embrace. "Oh God, Lo."

Lois flinched in pain as Chloe threw herself in her arms but she ignored it and focused her attention on her cousin and everyone else. "Shh, its ok baby, I got you." Then Lois looked at everyone else and encouragingly said, "Come on, you're safe now. Jarrod and Jason have been captured and I personally gave Jarrod a taste of his own medicine."

Chloe saw the bruise on Lois face. "Lois, did they hurt you as well?"

Lois dismissively answered, "It looks worse than it feels." She smiled reassuringly at Chloe and the others and then gestured out of the room up the hallway. "My friend Clark is rescuing the men as we speak. Please trust and follow me and you'll be back in their arms before you know it."

Chloe looked at everyone and reassured them. "This is my cousin and Clark is my friend. You can trust her and you can trust Clark as well. If she says we're safe, she means it."

"I . . . I don't know." A blond hair girl who had bruises and cuts on her face and looked tired and weak spoke up quivering fearfully.

Lois walked away from Chloe and cautiously approached the girl. "What's your name?" Then she recognized the face and understood her fear. "It's ok Sarah. I assure you; Jarrod won't and can't hurt you anymore. That goes for all of you."

"How do you know my name?" Sarah asked curiously looking at Lois.

"From your father, Mayor Harold Johnson. You're Sarah Johnson," she explained holding a hand out to help her up off the dusty concrete floor.

Sarah extended her hand and slowly stood up. She could see the kindness and sincerity in Lois' eyes and she had come to know Chloe and the girls and they all seemed to trust her, so she did as well.

"Now, what do you say we get the hell out of this place? Don't know about you all but this dust is getting up my nose and affecting my allergies." Lois said nods of agreement from everyone.

Lois and Chloe looked at one another, shared another quick hug and then everyone followed her up the hallway, happy to get out of the cell and looking forward to be back with their fiancés.

*********

Seconds later Lois and Clark reached the hallway entrance at the same time and then slowly moved aside allowing everyone to see one another. Clark patted him on the back and then looked at the other men and nodded towards the women.

The couples stood in silence staring at one another thinking it was all a dream but then took slow steps forwards out of the hallway. When they realized it was real, that they were free and their partners were within their reach, it didn't take them long to run over and embrace their partners. Choruses of "Oh God, I missed you" "Are you alright" "I'll never let them hurt you again" and "I love you" along with tears of relief and joy, were heard as everyone reunited.

Clark smiled pleased with what they had accomplished and then shoved his hands in his pockets, walked over and stood beside Lois. They stood in silence for a few seconds and then he said, "Good job."

"You too," she whispered back as she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"The police should be here soon, so I think we should get them out of here." Clark commented as he heard the sound of sirens approaching with his super hearing. He glanced at Lois and saw her frowning at him curiously so he explained, "I gave Mayor Johnson, Detective Sawyer's card before I came here and asked him to tell her where I was heading."

Lois nodded her head and then replied, "Give them another minute."

Clark nodded his head and they stood in a cold silence watching Jimmy, Chloe and everyone hold and comfort each other. He saw the Mayor's daughter leaning against the wall looking at everyone else sadly because nobody was there for her so he walked over towards her.

"Hi Sarah. I'm Clark Kent. I spoke to your father and your grandmother. They're both fine by the way just worried about you," he explained.

"I'm fine. Is what your friend said true? Have Jarrod and Jason really been caught?" She inquired hopefully.

Clark chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes they have. They're both a little . . . chained up."

Sarah wiped a few tears away and said, "Good. They deserve it. I've been locked up for six months and just want out, now."

Clark nodded his head understandingly and then carefully reached out and wiped the few tears that were falling down her cheeks away. She smiled at him appreciatively and suddenly everything she has been through the last six months came flooding back and she broke down crying in Clark's arms openly telling him what had been done to her. Clark pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry freely hoping that when they arrived outside someone would be waiting for her.

Lois sighed as her eyes traveled around the room watching all the couples holding one another and then she saw Clark comforting Sarah and smiled at his compassion. She unconsciously spun the engagement ring around her finger as she thought about everything they had admitted back in the game room. She knew in her heart that she was in love with him and that hadn't changed but she also felt hurt that he had deceived her and made a fool of her, so until they spoke she needed to guard her heart from the intense feelings.

Minutes later Clark smiled at Sarah assuring and then walked around everyone back over to Lois. "Uh, excuse me everyone. The police will be arriving soon, so what do you say we get out of here?"

Everyone nodded their heads and then held one close as they slowly followed behind Lois and Clark. As Chloe walked with an arm wrapped around Jimmy's waist she saw him smiling and wondered why but then the bright lights on the ceiling in the hallway glinted off of something which made Chloe gasp in shock.

"Jimmy? Is that what I think it is on Lois' finger?" Chloe whispered.

"Yep," he said grinning ear to ear.

"But how? I mean . . . huh." Chloe was confused. "How could they be engaged when they look like they don't even like one another?"

"I think they've finally realized the chemistry I told you about, Chloe," he answered knowingly.

She looked at him and frowned but then looked ahead at Lois and Clark and softly chuckled. She had a feeling they weren't really engaged but judging by the sly glances they kept giving one another, that there was something else going on, so she smiled and nodded her head in agreement not wanting to dispute Jimmy at that moment.

After turning a few corners everyone saw the game room come into view. As they passed it they looked away and breathed deeply as memories hit them from what they had been put through. They sighed knowing that the days ahead were going to be rough as they recuperated from the torture but they also knew they would make it because their love was strong.

Seconds later they turned another corner and then watched in anticipation as Clark walked over and pulled open the steel doors to show the police and ambulance pulling up. As they walked passed Lois and Clark towards the entrance each person smiled and thanked their rescuers before walking over to get checked up on.

*********

Sarah walked up and stood in front of Clark then hugged him thanking him and surprised Lois by hugging her as well. She suddenly saw a smile grace Clark's face and was curious as to why and saw him gesture with a nod of his head behind her. When she turned around to see what he was looking at, her breath hitched and she broke down as she was swept up into strong arms.

"Oh god, Marcus," she cried happily and then sighed as she felt his lips crash down on hers.

"Are you alright? If he hurt you, I'm gonna hurt him," Marcus said as he gently touched her face and arms reassuring himself she was fine.

"I'm fine now that you're here," she sighed relieved. Then seconds later as she held onto him tightly, she smiled because her mom and dad were headed straight towards them.

Mayor Johnson hugged his daughter and chocked back on sobs of joy that she was ok. Then as his wife jumped in to hug her daughter, he saw Clark standing in the doorway and headed directly over towards him.

"Mr. Kent, Miss Lane, how can we ever thank you both? You not only saved my daughter but everyone else as well?"

Clark reached out and shook his hand. "No need to thank us. We're just glad everyone is safe."

"And Jarrod and Jason, where are they?" He asked curiously.

Lois smiled and answered, "They're a little tied up."

Sarah walked up next to her dad with her arms snuggly wrapped around a tall black haired guy's waist, looked at Lois and Clark and said, "This is my boyfriend Marcus."

Marcus extended his hand and shook both Lois and Clark's and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, for getting Sarah back to me and her family, safely."

"You're welcome. You should go and get her checked out by the paramedics," Clark suggested concerned.

"We're actually taking her directly to the hospital. Thank you again." They shook hands once more and then the Mayor, his wife and Marcus and Sarah walked over and drove away from the scene.

***********

Chloe and Jimmy stood in the entrance doorway watching their friends smile shyly at one another but then watched Clark walk away frustrated and head over to talk to a police officer.

Lois walked up to them and saw them with confused expressions. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine cuz. However, I do have a question." Chloe said in a playful tone.

"What is it?"

Chloe smirked, reached over lifted up Lois' left hand, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Care to explain."

Lois gulped nervously, pulled her hand away and stammered, "Uh, it's umm . . . well ... it was you know, just for cover. We had to make it look real. It's not real, there's nothing going on."

Chloe and Jimmy grinned at her and then walked over to a paramedic chuckling at Lois' rambling.

"Seems like you two did it again," Sawyer said as she walked towards Lois. "Thank you."

Lois shrugged her shoulders, shook Sawyers hand and said, "You'll find psycho game boy and his trusty sidekick through that door." She pointed at the glass door. "Oh and they're a bit tied up. You might need to ask them where the key is to free them."

Sawyer chuckled and shook her head. "First you knee a guy in the groin and now you chain them up. Is there nothing you won't do?"

"They asked for it, especially after the torture they put everyone through." Lois sternly said as she looked at Sawyer who nodded her head in understanding.

"Go and get checked out by the paramedic's, Miss Lane and I'll take your statement when I get back out." She smiled at Lois and then ordered two police officers to follow her.

Lois sighed deeply as she watched Clark move around to talk to the police officers and the other couples getting quotes for their article. She shared a tentative look with him and then nodded her head before heading over to a paramedic to get checked up on before she got some quotes of her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Minutes later a cold silence fell upon the scene as everyone stood and glared blankly at Jarrod and Jason as they were escorted by the police from the building, past them like a walk of shame, to a waiting police car. Jarrod had walked out grinning and laughing manically not caring that he had caused people pain and Jason had walked out hanging his head down in shame. Then the couples stood holding onto one another smiling relieved as they watched their kidnappers get driven away.

Families, who had been contacted by the police or saw reports on the television, swiftly arrived on the scene to greet and comfort their loved ones. All the couples, including Lois and Clark had been checked by the paramedics and given an all clear concerning their health, but then they sadly had to relive the ordeal they had been through from the time they were kidnapped till when they had been saved, as they gave statements to the police.

Two hours later everyone had driven away from the factory, leaving that nightmare behind them and moving on with their lives and their wedding plans. Lois and Clark hadn't spoken to each other once since they stepped outside of the building because they wanted to give each other time to think, so they had focused on their job and made sure everybody else was fine. They had left with Detective Sawyer and another officer to get information for their story, while Jimmy and Chloe went in a separate car.

After driving for five minutes, Detective Sawyer had questioned Clark about where his car is. He had stuttered with his answer so Lois covered and said it broke down and was towed away. Then they both held their breaths hoping she would believe the reason and when she did, Lois and Clark both breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in silence for the remainder of the drive.

Twenty-five minutes later the cars pulled up outside the police station and all the occupants exited the cars and stood on the sidewalk. Chloe and Jimmy stood together patiently waiting and watching Lois and Clark as they talked to the Detective.

"Well, I hope that's enough for your story. I look forward to reading it." Detective Sawyer said shaking Lois and Clark's hands.

"It is. Thank you." Clark smiled gratefully.

Detective Sawyer waved her hand dismissively and said, "Why don't you two go and rest. You've been through a tremendous ordeal." She glanced at Chloe and Jimmy. "As well as those two."

"We will. But we need to get this article written up first." Lois determinedly said.

Sawyer nodded her head in understanding at putting work first, then walked up the concrete stairs and entered the police station.

Clark turned around and smiled at Lois appreciatively as they headed towards their friends who stood with amused expressions. "Thank you . . . for covering up for me with Detective Sawyer."

Lois quickly looked at him as they continued walking and said, "That's ok. It's what friends are for."

"Is that all I am now? After everything that has happened the last couple of days and what you said back at the factory?" Clark gruffly asked as he stopped her and turned her to face him a few feet away from Chloe and Jimmy.

Lois looked up at him confused and replied, "I don't know at the moment, Smallville. I'm hurt and angry at you for deceiving me. I just need some time to think." Then she looked down at her hand and saw the diamonds on the ring glistening brightly from the sun. "I'm just too confused."

Clark could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes as she looked at the ring, so he nodded his head and said, "I understand Lois. Trust me."

"I want to," she softly said as she slowly removed the ring from her finger.

"You can." He then bravely lifted her chin up with his finger, so she could look directly at him. "I am sorry for deceiving you Lois, I honestly am but I had my reasons . . . which I want you to know about."

Lois ignored what he said knowing she will find out the reasons when they're both ready and changed the topic of conversation. "I appreciate that but right now, I'm going to go back to the Planet, get in my car with Chloe and Jimmy and take them back to the apartment. You should head to the farm and rest as well."

"I was planning on doing that after I've stopped by the Planet," Clark explained in a business tone of voice. "Do you want me to let everyone know the entire engagement was a cover?"

"It's up to you, Clark." Lois said nonchalantly.

He knew that Lois had built the wall back up again, guarding her from any kind of emotion towards him. "I'll tell them so you don't get annoyed when you return to work."

Lois nodded her head and gulped nervously as she made the mistake of looking directly into his big blue eyes, where she saw an array of different emotions including one which she had to guard herself from thinking about. She backed off an inch, reached out and opened his hand and placed the ring in it saying, "You might as well take this back to the store on your way then."

Clark quickly placed it back in her hand and placed his over hers. Even though he could feel her trying to pull it away, he wouldn't let her. He then looked deeply and lovingly into her eyes and said, "You keep it."

"No, no way Clark. Go and take it back, you need that money," she demanded him placing it back in his hand.

"I want you to have it, Lois. You love it because it's like your mom's, so please, take it." Clark pleaded with her.

Lois removed her hand from his and shook her head. "No. Take it back."

Clark sighed frustrated and jammed it into his pant's pockets. "Alright, fine, I'll take it back.

"Good." Lois turned and saw Chloe and Jimmy watching them curiously and then faced Clark again. "I'm going to go now." Then she walked away from him without even saying goodbye and ordered Chloe and Jimmy to follow her.

Clark saw Chloe turn around and smile at him reassuringly before she followed Lois. He ran his hands through his hair confused and aggravated with the cold shoulder and mixed emotions he was receiving from Lois but on the other hand he understood why and was willing to wait until she was ready to talk. He then placed his hands in his pockets, smiling as his fingers touched the ring and headed back to the Planet, following a few feet behind his friends.

**********

The three hour drive back to Smallville had been excruciating for Lois because ever since they had left the Daily Planet, Chloe and Jimmy begged to know what was going on between her and Clark. She reached over and turned on the music which Chloe knew was her way of saying she didn't want to talk but Chloe turned it off and continued harping on her. All she wanted to do was drive in silence so she could think about everything that had happened and try to work past the deceit and confusion.

"Lois, come on, we know something is going on. Tell us, please." Chloe pleaded with a pouty look.

"Yeah Lois, we're injured and . . . we need some happy news to make us feel better." Jimmy said winking at Chloe conspiratorially.

"Nice try Olsen but that doesn't work on me." Lois smirked at him through the rear vision mirror as she stopped at an intersection and then turned the corner to take them to the Talon.

"Tell us one thing and we won't annoy you anymore," Jimmy assured her.

Lois growled in annoyance as she pulled the car to a stop out front of the Talon. _I just_ _can't catch a break, _she thought climbing out of the car followed by Jimmy and Chloe.

She looked at the motorbike she had parked behind and shook her head annoyed because she didn't want to talk to Oliver. All Lois wanted to do was be alone with her thoughts.

"Sorry Lois, I'll stop asking now." Jimmy said apologetically. "But just know if you and CK are together, I'm happy for you both."

"Yeah, sorry Lo. It's just we want to see both you and Clark happy." Chloe sighed with a smile on her face.

"And it's clear to see there's a strong chemistry between you two." Jimmy said encouragingly.

Lois shook her head and pointed at the motorbike. "Well thank you for that but I wasn't growling at you two. I was growling because that's Ollie's bike, which means he's in there."

"Maybe he heard about the kidnapping and came to check on you." Chloe said receiving another sigh from Lois.

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed deeply wondering if that were the reason.

"Would there be another reason?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yeah." Then she looked them and smiled softly. "Look about Clark and I, there's just some things we need to talk about that have come up. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"During the questions Rucker asked?" Jimmy inquired as he looked at Chloe remembering her answer to one of the questions. Then when he received a nod from Lois he said, "I understand."

They approached Ollie's booth Chloe and Jimmy waved at him and slowly headed upstairs to the apartment, which left Lois and Oliver alone. A concerned expression suddenly replaced the smile that he had had when they entered and he stood up and went to touch her bruised cheek but Lois slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked roughly.

"I heard about what happened and wanted to make sure you were all alright. I couldn't just turn up at the scene, so I came here to wait for you." he answered sincerely.

"We're fine." Lois gave one of the waitresses an order and then sat down across the table from him.

"How's Clark?" Ollie saw her smile and then frown at the mention of Clark's name.

"Fine."

"Wow, so you're all fine. That's good to hear. Now why don't you tell me the truth Lois because you don't look fine?" Ollie said his voice deep with concern.

"Of course I'm not fine, Ollie. I've been tortured with electricity along with Chloe, Jimmy, Clark and six other couples by a psycho, all because his ex left him. So to answer your question, NO, I'm not fine." She saw people looking at her and realized she had raised her voice. She waved apologetically and lowered her voice, "Not to mention, that I found out I was deceived by someone I care for and . . . you know what, forget I said anything."

"You're talking about, Clark?" Ollie asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," she stated matter-of-factly.

Ollie nodded his head in understanding. "You're right, it's not." Then he sighed and said, "But that's the other reason I came for. I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other night in here. It's just, well . . . it was kind of sudden, seeing you two together and the engagement I mean. But I'm really happy for you both. Clark's a great guy and he'll make you happy and love you like you deserve."

"Thanks, I guess . . . but we're not engaged. Rucker was kidnapping engaged couples so we went undercover to draw him out." She lifted her left hand and wiggled her bare finger. "I gave him the ring back before I left Metropolis, so he could get his money back."

Ollie nodded his head and smiled. "So, the entire thing was fake? The engagement and the feelings? Because judging by the kiss I witnessed on the street the other day, there wasn't anything fake about that." He teased.

Lois rolled her eyes at him and said, "Yeah, well . . . the truth is the," she stopped talking, frowned and shook her head. "I can't talk to you about this, it's weird."

"Why? We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are but . . . it feels weird talking to you about another guy, especially a friend of yours." Lois commented as she waved her hands dismissively. "Besides, I'd rather not talk or think about him or the feelings I have."

"No you'd rather hide from them." Ollie said seriously.

Lois frowned confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ollie chuckled in frustration and amusement then said, "Your problem Lois is that when you're working on a story, you don't think, you dive right in no matter how dangerous it is. But when it comes to your feelings, you hide and build up a wall to protect yourself instead of diving in and embracing them."

"What!? I don't—" Lois stopped talking as she realized that what he said was true.

Ollie looked at her as she sat deep in thought, shook his head and then exclaimed, "Lois! Stop thinking about it and go and see him."

"Ollie, why do you care if I go and see Clark, or not?" Lois inquired frowning surprised.

"Three reasons, Lois." He raised a hand and counted the reasons as he said them. "One, you and Clark are my friends and all I want is for you two to be happy. If you two can find that happiness together, then I'll do everything in my power to help. Two, I realized the feelings between you two a few years back. Remember when I said 'feelings hidden beneath sarcasm' and you both denied it in unison." He saw Lois smile in recognition. "And three, because I blew it with you by not opening up to you about," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Green Arrow and my feelings." He paused and then said seriously, "I don't want you to make the same mistake. Now get out of here and go get your man."

Lois smiled at him, nodded her head and quickly slid out of the booth, only to stop, run over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek of appreciation. "Thank you, Ollie."

"You're welcome. Now go." He chuckled pointing to her car outside.

"I'm going. Oh, and two things before I go." She leaned on the table towards him and saw an amused yet curious expression on his face. "One, could you please take the food and drinks I ordered up to Chlo and Jimmy and tell them they have the apartment to themselves for the night." He nodded his head affirmatively and grinned knowingly. "And two, I know who it was you hired that night in the alley."

"I kind of guessed you did, especially since I witnessed the same kiss twice. Except the one I witnessed the other day had . . . let's say a lot more heat and," he raised his hands and teased, "a lot more touching."

Lois smirked at him and waggled her eyebrows playfully as she said, "I knew it was him before then. That wasn't the first kiss." She then quickly walked away and outside chuckling at the shocked expression on his face.

The waitress walked up to the table with Lois' order and looked out the window where she saw her climbing into her car. She looked at Oliver and asked, "Where's Lois off to in a hurry?" Then she watched as Lois pulled onto the road and sped away from the Talon. "Wherever it is, it must be important."

Oliver smiled at the waitress as he handed her the money for the order and said, "It is. It concerns her future and destiny." He then walked up the stairs with a bag of food and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and whispering and then smiled when the door opened up.

"Hey Oliver. Where's Lois?" Chloe asked as she gestured him inside.

"She told me to tell you that you and Jimmy have the place to yourselves for the night. Seems she has an appointment to keep with a certain farm boy," he answered grinning ear to ear while handing her the bag.

"You mean . . . she's gone to speak to Clark about . . ." He nodded his head in agreement. "Are you ok with that? I mean you still have feelings for Lois, don't you?"

"I'll always care for her Chloe but it wouldn't have worked out between us. Her heart has always secretly belonged to another man, but neither of them knew." Chloe nodded her head understanding. "Well, I've got to go, got a League meeting. If you need anything just call, ok?"

"See ya, Ollie."

He nodded his head at Chloe and Jimmy and then headed downstairs to his motorbike. As he walked outside, he looked in the direction of the farm, climbed on and rode away happy that he had made an amends for his actions and that his friends were happy and safe.

************

Clark had stopped at the Daily Planet and informed Tess about everything, including that the engagement was fake but the feelings were real and that she would have her story before the edition is due to go out. Then he had super sped home faster than he imagined that he actually thought he was flying, to wait for Lois.

He now stood at the loft window, one hand leaning on the edge as he looked up at the sky, while his other hand held onto something tightly as he thought about everything that has happened in a short span of two days. Chloe and Jimmy had been kidnapped and tortured along with six other couples. He and Lois had gone undercover as an engaged couple and during that time, opened up about their true feelings. Only to possibly have it all destroyed because of some psycho's truth and torture game which had almost killed him, literally.

Clark quickly looked up at the sky and voiced out loud in prayer, "God, please don't let it be over before it begins with Lois and I. She said she loved me and is in love with me. I want the chance to tell her how I feel." He bowed his head down and looked at the item in his hand hoping that she would come so they can talk things through. She had every right to be angry with him for the deceit but he wanted a chance to tell her everything. No lies between them.

Suddenly his super hearing picked up on her heart beating erratically and became deeply concerned, until he realized it was getting closer. Then a few minutes later he saw her car screaming down the road only to seconds later turn sharply through the gate and tear up the driveway, the wheels kicking gravel everywhere until she brought her car to a screeching halt beside his truck.

Clark watched amused as Shelby ran down the loft stairs and bound over towards her barking happily, while she pat him on the head and began to have one of her sneezing fits. He then quickly shoved the item he had been holding into his jeans pocket and turned around looking at the sky with a wide pleased and excited grin on his face.

Lois took determined strides up the stairs to the loft and then stopped and smiled serenely as she once again saw Clark standing by the window looking up at the sky. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue pair of jeans which made every muscle in his legs, arms, back, butt, stand out and made her weak in the knees, just like his smile does. _No, bad thoughts Lois. You're angry at him remember, _she scolded herself.

Clark waited a few more seconds, took a few deep breaths to gain his composure and then turned around with a worried and guilty expression on his face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Lois answered softly. "How come every time I come up to the loft, you're always standing at the window looking up at the sky?"

Clark sighed, turned back around placing his hands on the ledge and looked up as he replied, "Because it's calming and I've always wondered what it would be like to float . . . up there in the clouds."

"Really?" Lois asked surprised as she joined him at the window.

"Yeah. Only thing is, I have a fear of heights," he said receiving a soft chuckle from Lois. But then when he turned his head and looked at her with a smile she frowned at him. He felt the air become suddenly tense so he asked, "How are Chloe and Jimmy?" to break the tension.

Lois leaned back against the window and said, "They're fine. They're back at the apartment relaxing and watching a movie."

"And how are you?" He asked his voice deep with concern as he too leaned against the window, with his arms folded across his broad chest.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm alright. Just a bit confused. Well not really confused, nervous or freaked out would be more like it."

"Why?" Clark questioned as he tried to keep a straight face.

Lois looked at him with a raised eyebrow and scoffed. "Please tell me you're kidding." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, so she threw her arms in the air frustrated and began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Let's begin with how we feel about each other. Well actually no scratch that, how I feel about you because we never got an answer from you." She glanced at him then quickly looked away and continued her pacing and ranting while Clark watched on thoroughly amused. "I love you. I'm IN love with you and I've never felt this strongly about anyone, not even Oliver and we were in a serious relationship."

"I love you too, Lois." Clark said serious and meaningful.

"Did you know I even thought about what dress to wear to our wedding and our future. I've never done that before and never thought I . . ." She suddenly stopped mid pace and rant and looked directly at Clark who stood grinning. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you say—?"

"I love you?" He received a soft head nod and tiny gasp from her, so he slowly walked up, placed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and said with a voice full of passion, "I love you, Lois Lane. I'm in love with you. What I feel for you is much stronger than me and believe me, it's a lot"

Lois placed a hand on his bicep and breathlessly asked, "Yo . . . you . . . lov . . . love me?"

"Completely," he said without hesitation.

Lois stood in a challenging stance, grinned and made a 'come hither' gesture. "Prove it!"

So he did. He gently cupped her cheek with one hand while he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her flush up against his chest and crashed his lips down on hers hungrily tasting all of her. He slowly teased her bottom lip with small nips and licks and then when he heard her moan and reciprocate just as passionate as him they just fell into it.

A few breathless minutes later the kiss ended and they leaned back against the window looking straight ahead and not at each other. They grinned at how good the kiss had felt as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Wow. That was . . . wow," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I know," Clark replied huskily.

"You know you're still in the dog house, Kent." Lois said definitively.

"Mm-hmm." He turned to his side, looked at her and said, "But I know exactly what is needed to gain your full trust after the deceit and get me out of the dog house."

"Oh really? You know it's gotta be something big?" She said challengingly.

"I know and trust me it is." He saw her looking at him with a furrowed brow. "I WANT to tell you my biggest secret and when I do, it'll explain why a lot of weird things happen around me . . . well most of the time. Why I disappear sometimes and exactly what happened Valentine's night and in the alley."

Lois suddenly saw his entire demeanor change from confident and determined, to fearful and nervous as he turned around, placed his hands on the edge and looked back up at the sky intensely. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Whatever it is Clark, you can tell me."

Clark nodded his head appreciatively at her and smiled as he pointed up into the sky. _Here goes nothing._ "There's another reason why I like to look up there." He took a deep breath hoping she doesn't run away or get scared of him. "It's because . . . well I . . . it's where I'm from." He pushed away from the window, walked away and stood with his back to her.

Lois tried to make sense of what he meant and why he seemed so scared and tense but she couldn't. She turned around and saw him standing still in the middle of the loft. So she asked, "What do you mean, 'it's where you're from', Clark?"

He exhaled deeply and then nervously placed his hands in his pockets while he slowly turned around to face her with a serious expression. "Nineteen years ago when the first meteor shower struck Smallville . . . I arrived here with it." As he walked by her over to the window, he looked at her knowing she was confused but continued speaking while he leaned on the window and looked up into the sky. "My name is Kal-El and my biological parents sent me here, to save me. I have many different abilities, two which you have already seen the speed and strength. I was three years old when I arrived here on Earth from a planet called Krypton."

"Kal-El? Years ago at the hospital I remember that fun loving couple was looking for someone by that name. I told you and you looked at me gravely." Lois looked at his back confused, shook her head and walked over to stand by him at the window. "Krypton? Clark, they were looking for you. If what you're saying is true then that means you're an—"

"Alien?" He finished, receiving a nod. "Yes . . . and coincidentally like you, my mom and dad found me naked in a field climbing out of my spaceship."

"Whoa! Clark. Wait, spaceship? More abilities?" She looked at him skeptically and then suddenly burst out laughing. "You're a sick man, Kent. So you're a meteor freak, I'm not worried; as long as you don't try killing me you're fine. But I will give you kudos' for trying to change the direction of our conversation," she said patting his chest playfully.

Clark snorted at her reaction. Even though he was half expecting it, it still shocked him, so he turned around to look at her and firmly said, "Lois. I'm not playing a joke. After everything we've been through with the truth and torture game and our confession of love . . . do you honestly think I would lie to you?"

"No," she whispered softly as she saw the truth and sincerity in his eyes. "But Clark, you look so . . . well—"

"Human?"

"Yeah." She said walking towards him glancing up and down his body with a seductive smile. "You certainly have the parts of a human. Trust me, since we're being so open with each other, I'm going to admit that I had a good look the night we met in the field and at the hospital and well . . . you're all man."

"Lois!"

She chuckled as he blushed. "What!? I'm telling the truth, just like you."

Clark grinned, leaned forwards and kissed her chastely. "You're incorrigible."

Lois waggled her eyebrows and smirked then said, "Besides, I thought aliens are supposed to be green with antennas coming out of their heads?" He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. "Ok, say I believe you, which I'm finding it extremely hard to do, unless of course . . . Krypton is it?" He nodded his head yes. "Is a planet full of flannel wearing aliens then I might believe you."

_Unbelievable,_ Clark thought shaking his head a little annoyed. The first time he decided to tell someone everything and she doesn't believe him and still finds a way to tease him about his flannel. "Hey, I hardly wear flannel now."

"Yes, I know. I'm so glad I took you shopping for decent clothes. Except you're still wearing your red and blue . . . combo." She looked at him intensely and then came to a sudden realization. "Oh my God. You saved me from that slutty-anna Maxima, right when I was about to give her an ass kicking."

Clark looked at Lois and knew exactly what would've happened if he hadn't stepped in and save Lois. Then as she said Maxima's name he remembered her reaction when she caught him and Maxima in the elevator. "Hmm! You were jealous of Maxima."

"Excuse me? Jealous? Nah-ah, Lois Lane does not do jealous." She saw him smirking at her. "You want me to wipe that smile off your face? Take back what you said about me being jealous. I soo was not jealous . . . just annoyed."

"Mm-hmm. Sure Lois."

"I wasn't jealous." She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at how unconvincing she sounded. "Oh, Fine, I was jealous and pissed off. I wanted to rip her in two just because she had touched and kissed you," she cringed scowling as he laughed. Then she realized they were off track with the reason she had come to the loft. "So you're an alien from Krypton, what does that have to with how and why you deceived me about Valentine's night?"

"You believe me? And you're not scared?" Clark inquired hopefully.

Lois saw the fear in his eyes, so she walked closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Yes, I believe you and no, I'm not scared. You're still my Smallville and even though you're from another planet, I am still in love with you."

Clark smiled and laughed like a kid at Christmas time, lifted her off her feet and up into his arms swinging her around as he kissed her with every bit of passion he felt for her. Minutes later, he placed her back down to the floor and still held onto her, looking deeply and lovingly into her eyes.

"God, I love you," he said choking back on tears as he caressed her face. "You have no idea what it means to me, to have you accept me and love me as I am."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked softly close to tears herself.

"All my life I have thought I would end up alone because of my heritage and powers, but for you to say you love me and accept me . . . well—"

Lois placed a finger on his lips and silenced him by placing her lips on his, kissing him softly, tenderly and slowly at first and then moaning as he deepened it. She felt him pull her closer into his arms and they stood in the middle of the loft tasting, exploring and drowning in one another's love.

Lois pulled away and breathlessly asked, "What were you saying?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter." He went to pull her in for another mind-blowing kiss, only to be stopped by her hand on his chest pushing him an arms length away from her. "What's wrong?"

"As much as I love these little make out sessions, you still have an explanation to give me about Valentine's Night. So until then, no more kisses, mister," she warned him sternly.

"Come on, that's going to take way too long. I have to tell you more about my heritage and abilities to help you understand about Valentine's Night," he huffed and pouted like a scolded child.

"Well, then you're lucky we have all night." She saw a smile grace his lips. "I'm giving the lovebirds some alone time, so I'm taking back my room . . . but only for the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah and if you play your cards right, I might even let you sleep holding me but only holding me. I'm not ready to take it any further with us . . . yet," she said in a seductive and promising tone of voice suggestively waggling her eyebrows.

"I can live with that." He smiled and stepped closer only to have her push him away. "Sorry. Explanation first, kisses later," Clark said holding his hands up in defeat before placing them in his pockets smiling at her mischievously. "I still have something to do here in the barn which won't take long, so why don't you go inside the house, make us a cup of coffee and I'll be in very soon."

Lois looked at him curiously, wondering what he was smiling about. "Ok. I'll see you inside."

Clark nodded his head in agreement with a wide grin on his face and followed her down the loft stairs, Shelby happily bounding ahead of them waving his tail excited because his parents were together. When they reached the entrance, Clark cheekily stole a quick kiss from her and then stood watching as her and Shelby raced towards the house.

Once they entered the house, Clark walked across the barn floor over towards the shelves behind the work bench and kneeled down on the floor. He then moved some hay aside, pulled open a small hatch, reached in and removed a small brown box. Then he reached into his pocket and removed the engagement ring he had brought Lois. Before he left Metropolis, he contemplated taking it back to the jewelers but decided he wanted to keep it for her.

Using his x-ray vision he looked towards the house and smiled as he saw Lois moving around the kitchen making the coffees and then he looked down at the ring in his hand. "This will be yours again one day, Lois," he said as he gently placed it into the brown box along with a few other important possessions. Then he placed the box back into the hatch, closed it and covered it back over whispering, "Only you," before super speeding out of the barn to the house.

************

For the remainder of the afternoon, Clark gave a long explanation about Valentine's Night, his heritage, Destiny and everything Lois wanted to know while putting up with a lot of merciful teasing. After dinner, which Clark super sped to get, they sat at the table writing their first article together. Clark was typing while Lois dictated and working together helped them get it done so much faster that they ended up sending it off to Tess and then sitting down to watch a movie together snuggled up on the couch. When the movie ended they closed and locked the place up, turned off all the lights and headed up to bed and as promised, Lois led him inside her room, to his old bed.

As they lay in bed face to face, they willingly talked about everything and opened up about things they had never told anyone. Lois had then rested her cheek on his bare chest sighing contently while his arms were wrapped snuggly around her, holding her close, their hearts beating in sync with the rhythm lulling them to sleep.

"I love you, Lois." Clark whispered softly and sleepily.

"I love you too, Clark," she answered back placing a whisper kiss on his chest.

He leaned down, softly kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're my Destiny Lois, my future and present."

"You better believe it. Best present ever," she said with a tiny giggle and yawn.

Clark chuckled and held onto her tightly. "The best present. Goodnight, Lois."

"Night Smallville. See you in the morning," she said before falling fast asleep.

As Clark lay with Lois in his arms, listening to her breathing and their hearts beating together, he realized for the first time what love really was. He eventually fell fast asleep knowing that everything they had been through only made them stronger and that it was only the beginning for Lois and Clark, nothing could ever tear them apart.

**The End**


End file.
